Commentarius
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Lily Evans siempre se ha considerado normal. Pero cuando entra en su séptimo año, las cosas empiezan a cambiar y Lily comienza a volverse un poco loca. Es Premio Anual y hay un nuevo James Potter del cual no parece poder deshacerse. TRADUCCION.
1. 29 de agosto: Ordinaria

**Título:** Commentarius

**Autor:** Beedaily (_B. C Daily_ en fanfiction, por si quieren buscar su historia)  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Lily Evans siempre se ha considerado normal. Pero cuando entra en su séptimo año, las cosas empiezan a cambiar y Lily comienza a volverse un poco loca. De repente, es Premio Anual, sus amigos están actuando de manera extraña y hay un nuevo James Potter del cual parece no poder deshacerse. Basado en el estilo de escritura de la serie"El Diario de la Princesa" de Meg Cabot.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Esta historia está basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, varios editores incluyendo, pero no solamente, a Bloomsbury, ScholasticBooks y RaincoastBooks, Inc. y Warner Bros. Este estilo de escritura es de Meg Cabot y todos los publicistas y editores de la serie _El Diario de la Princesa._ No se está recibiendo dinero y no se intenta infringir los derechos de autor o la marca comercial.

* * *

><p>"A medida que la luz cambiaba del rojo al verde, al amarillo y de vuelta al rojo otra vez, estaba sentado pensando sobre la vida. ¿No era acaso nada más que un montón de bocinazos y gritos? A veces parecía de ese modo."<p>

-Jack Handey  
>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes, 29 de agosto, la Casa de los Evans<strong>

Está loco.

De hecho, están_ todos_ locos. Cada uno de esos llamados "profesores" están COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS.

¿Quién en su SANO JUICIO haría de _mí_, entre todas las personas, PREMIO ANUAL?

Quiero decir, de verdad tengo que ser la chica más común, aburrida y desorganizada que tuvo la gracia de pisar este _planeta._ Y las Premios Anuales, simplemente no son así. Aburridas, desorganizadas y corrientes, quiero decir. Y este no es ni siquiera uno de esos momentos en los que se puede decir que me eligieron porque soy especial, dado que soy una bruja, porque ¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! ¡TODO EL MUNDO EN ESA ENDEMONIADA ESCUELA ES MAGICO! ¡UN MONTÓN DE BRUJAS MERECEDORAS DE SEPTIMO AÑO PARA ESCOGER! (Todas ellas que, por cierto, TIENEN una vida, a diferencia de mí)

Así es. Yo, Lily Christine Evans, estoy en la desesperada necesidad de una vida. En serio. Incluso ME VEO aburrida y corriente. Quiero decir, normalmente las pelirrojas, como yo, sobresalen como pulgares dolorosos. Todos las otras pelirrojas que he conocido son:

A. Supermodelos

O

B. Empresarias exitosas, que DEBERÍAN ser supermodelos.

Pero entonces, por supuesto, estoy yo. Sola en el Grupo C- la pelirroja completamente aburrida, cuyo pelo tiene una mente propia y sólo debería hacerles un favor a todos y teñirse de rubio como todos los demás y desvanecerse entre la multitud. O si no, basta con colocar una bolsa grande de papel marrón en la cabeza hasta que el susodicho "pelo" se vuelva gris.

Sin embargo, el pelo no es mi único problema. Nop. También estoy atrapada al medir unos míseros 1.65, lo que significa que no soy pequeña, ni soy alta. Estoy atascada justo en el medio de_ese _desorden genético. Y a pesar de que mi médico insiste en que una altura de 1.65 es decente, simplemente no lo entiende. Ella no entiende que mi 1.65 de altura sólo traza otra línea más en mi Tipo de Vida Común. Entonces, ¿Y qué si siendo más alta sería muy delgada y bordearía la obesidad si fuera algo más chica? Por lo menos entonces tendría algún tipo de característica distintiva. Sería capaz de decir "Hola, soy Lily, alta y más delgada de lo que se considera saludable", o "Hola, soy Lily, pequeña y posiblemente bordeando la obesidad." Cualquiera de esos sería mejor que lo que estoy obligada a decir ahora, que es algo así como, "Hola, soy Lily, nada especial y/o única. Sólo común.

¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Es una basura total y absoluta.

Y, bueno, olvidando el hecho de que mi aspecto es mucho menos que perfecto, los profesores _siguen estando_ locos. Porque ¿saben qué? Académicamente, tampoco soy tan brillante. Quiero decir, absolutamente no puedo hacer Transformaciones. Lo digo en serio. Estoy ya a tres puntos de_ reprobar_ esa estúpida clase. ¿Cómo pueden elegir a un Premio Anual que está prácticamente reprobando una de las clases más importantes? Simplemente no tiene ningún _sentido_. Incluso si, honestamente, no tenga la culpa de estar reprobando. La profesora McGonagall es demasiado rápida para mí. Los estudiantes de lento aprendizaje, como yo, necesitan maestros lentos. McGonagall simplemente no es una maestra lenta. No todos podemos ser unostransformadores súper inteligentescomo mi buena amiga, Emma Vance, o James Potter, el cretino de las transformaciones. Así es la vida. Algunas personas lo tienen y otras no. McGonagall debe tratar de entender esto y no reprobarme cuando no puedo hacer nada, porque en realidad, no es mi culpa que no lo tenga. Es culpa de mis padres por no darme "eso" de sus genes.

Ah, y no hay que olvidar que también soy una completa marginada social. Ando liberando mi totalmente incontrolable temperamento en todos los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, completamente inconsciente de las consecuencias. Esto, por supuesto, no va muy bien con las llamadas "víctimas" y me hacen caer aún más abajo en la escala social (¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera poder llegar más abajo!).

Así que ahora te pregunto, después de revelar sólo unos_ pocos_ de mis _muchos _defectos:

¿QUE EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLIN ESTABAN PENSANDO? ¿HAN PERDIDO TODOS LA CABEZA? ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESTA PRESION!

Le ruego me disculpes mientras, ¡me voy a _ahogar en un charco_!

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, 30 de agosto, empacando en la casa de los Evans<strong>

COSAS QUE HACER:

1. Buscar la insignia perdida de Premio Anual. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo mantener mi INSIGNIA, mucho menos hacer mi _trabajo_. ¡PRESIÓN!  
>2. Recolectar toda la ropa que tomé prestada de Grace y Emma. Estoy segura de que las querrán de vuelta.<br>3. FORZAR a Winnie a que entre en su jaula. Lechuza estúpida.  
>4. Preguntarle a mi madre sobre mi medio de transporte a la estación de tren. Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡no Petunia!<br>5. Seguir buscando un charco.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, la casa de los Evans<strong>

_Maldita _sea.

Cada año. Todos los _malditos _años.

¿Cómo puede mi madre no comprender la INMENSA AVERSIÓN que mi hermana y yo compartimos la una con la otra? ¿Acaso no entienden que la razón por la que no nos HABLAMOS la una a la otra diariamente, no es porque estemos demasiado ocupadas, sino porque es difícil estar en la misma HABITACIÓN durante largos periodos de tiempo?

Mi madre está completamente loca. Debe estarlo. Es la única explicación lógica. Quiero decir, ¡no me he llevado bien con mi hermana cara-de-caballo desde que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts hace siete años! Uno pensaría que mi madre se habría dado cuenta de la mutua aversión, pero no lo ha hecho.

Demonios. Esto no es_ justo_. ¡Petunia DETESTA tener que llevarme a la estación! ¿POR QUÉ mi vida está tan podrida?

Mamá, evidentemente, todavía cree que hay esperanza para nosotras. Petunia y yo, quiero decir. Es por eso que ella sigue tratando de juntarnos de esta manera. Quiero decir, sí nos_llevábamos _bien cuando éramos más chicas- antes de descubrir que era una bruja.. Entonces todo cambió. Petunia nunca fue muy pro cambio. Para ella todo tiene que ser perfecto y ordenado; el cuadro perfecto de la normalidad. No me importaba tanto su necesidad de perfección cuando era niña. Después de todo, Petunia era mi hermana mayor, bonita y perfecta en todos los sentidos. Todo lo que hacía, yo quería hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que fuera, yo quería serlo. Dondequiera que iba, puedes apostar que yo estaba allí, detrás de ella. Ella era, por decirlo suavemente, mi ídola.

Merlín, sí que era una niña estúpida.

Recuerdo que cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, pensé que era completamente brillante. Pensaba que ser una bruja era la cosa más extraordinaria que alguna vez me había sucedido. Mi hermana, por el contrario, pensó que era extraño y anormal. Ella básicamente pensó que era una rareza (lo cual soy, pero no porque soy una bruja). Me habló un total de seis veces más aquél verano y todos sus comentarios fueron cortos, bruscos y absolutamente necesarios ("¡No toques eso, Lily!" "¡Esconde ese palo, mis amigos lo verán!" "¡Esconde esa lechuza y mantenla callada! ¿Qué _diablos _pensarán los vecinos?"). El verano después de mi primer año fue peor. En vez de ignorarme como el verano anterior, Petunia cambió a una nueva táctica. Insultos.

Así que a partir de entonces, me rendí en tratar de reparar nuestra relación. He aprendido a ignorar los comentarios estúpidos de Petunia y seguir con mi vida como si no tuviera hermana.

Es por eso que no entiendo la línea de pensamiento de mi mamá. He aceptado mi vida sin hermana, ¿por qué ella no puede?

Necesito terapia.

De hecho, toda mi _familia _necesita terapia.

Pah.

¡Dos días más! ¡PRESIÓN!

**Nota para mí:** ¡ENCONTRAR INSIGNIA!

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo, 31 de agosto, la Casa de los Evans<strong>

Un día más, hasta que me vaya a Hogwarts. Estoy emocionada, a pesar del hecho de que ahora soy una Premio Anual mal escogida y no he practicado Transformaciones tanto como le prometí a McGonagall que lo haría...

Sin embargo, estoy muy contenta. Algo así. Más o menos. Es sólo que... Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, Hogwarts es brillante-no lo cambiarían por nada, pero... incluso las manzanas más jugosas tienen gusanos. Y ahora, con toda esta presión y todo... No lo sé.

Realmente debería dejar de quejarme. No importa cuántos muchos gusanos tenga la manzana de Hogwarts, siempre tendrá la estrella en el centro. Siempre tendrá a mis amigas.

Grace Reynolds, Emmeline Vance y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Ese primer 01 de septiembre, estaba un poco asustada, por decir lo menos. Me recuerdo vagando sin rumbo por la estación de Kings Cross, en busca del andén 9 ¾, todo el tiempo rezando para que todo este sueño de un mundo mágico en el que de alguna manera había sido aceptada fuera de verdad. Esta fue una de las únicas situaciones que pueda recordar en dónde mis padres fueron tan útiles como troncos de madera. Caminaban junto a mí, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor, tratando de ayudar, pero fallando miserablemente. Verán, yo soy hija de muggles y no tenía idea de lo que era el mundo de la magia. Estaba saltando de cabeza a un nuevo mundo con nada más que mi propia inteligencia y conocimiento mínimo del mundo mágico para poder sobrevivir.

Conocí a Grace cuando estaba estúpidamente parada delante de la plataforma (¡Tenía once años! ¡Los muggles de once años, no piensan en atravesar las paredes!), casi llorando de pánico y preocupación de que alguna manera perdería el tren, o peor aún, que todo esto había sido la idea de alguien de una broma cruel.

"¿Vas a Hogwarts, también?"

Me di la vuelta, mi corazón estrellándose contra mi pecho en cuanto escuché la palabra "Hogwarts" saliendo de la boca de otra persona. ¡No estaba loca! ¡Era real! Estaba tan emocionada que me olvidé de responder, así que la pequeña morena con trenzas que me había hecho la pregunta volvió a hacerlo: "Bueno, ¿vas?"

Asentí con la cabeza de inmediato, con una gran y ridícula sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro. "¡Sí!" Respiré con rapidez, el alivio propagándose como fuego por mis venas.

La chica aceptó esto asintiendo la cabeza. "Soy Grace Reynolds." Me extendió la mano.

Le respondí con entusiasmo. ¡Mi primera amiga mágica! "Soy Lily," le dije. "Lily Evans."

Grace sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando. "¿Vas a la plataforma?", me preguntó. "Mi mamá dice que es un algo temprano, pero todavía tenemos que cargar nuestros baúles y demás."

Fui a asentir, pero entonces me detuve recordando una vez más mis quince minutos de búsqueda de esa misma plataforma. "Er, _iba a hacerlo_, pero..." Miré a mí alrededor una vez más, para ver si la plataforma había aparecido de repente, como resultado de mi nuevo amiga. "¿Dónde está exactamente?"

Grace frunció sus cejas. "¿Qué quiere decir con '¿dónde está?'?¡Está justo aquí!"

Señaló la pared.

Miré alrededor de ésta. Miré por encima. Incluso miré para ver si había alguna escalera secreta debajo. No había nada. Sólo una pared.

Traté de no reír mientras volví a mirar a Grace. "Er... ¿qué?"

Grace, una vez más me lanzó una mirada curiosa, con evidente confusión en su rostro, hasta que finalmente entendió. _"¡Oh!"_ dijo, dándose una palmada en la frente. "Eres _nacida de muggles_, ¿no?"

Me la quedé mirando fijamente. "¿Soy una qué?"

Grace sonrió. "¿Tus padres son mágicos?"preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. "No," respondí. "Sólo yo. Nadie más que yo conozca es-" Traté de mantener la sonrisa confundida fuera de mi cara mientras decía, "-_mágico_."

Grace asintió. "Eso lo explica todo", dijo. Entonces sonrió y tiró su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. "Bueno, parece que tengo _mucho _que enseñarte, Lily Evans."

Asentí, emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Si ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarme, yo estaba dispuesta a aprender.

Después de mi último adiós con mis padres, Grace me ayudó a atravesar la barrera (después que me di cuenta de que la pared _era _la barrera), contándome todos los hechos básicos de magia que se le ocurrieron mientras nos subimos al tren. Grace es sangre pura, por lo tanto, tanto como yo no sabía, ella lo sabía. No fue hasta que estuvimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en busca de un compartimento que no estuviera lleno de intimidantes chicos de sexto y quinto que conocimos a Emma.

"¿Podemos entrar? Casi todos los otros compartimientos están llenos", Grace le pidió a Emma cuando llegamos su compartimiento en la parte trasera del tren. Siendo el pequeño ratón de biblioteca que es, Emma no se molestó en levantar la cabeza del gran tomo que estaba leyendo hacia nosotras para respondernos; sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó leyendo. Emma al instante me llamó la atención, sin embargo. Verán, mis dos amigas caen en el lado de bonitas. Son como un dúo perfecto de muñecas Barbie de tamaño real, excepto que, ya saben, no son de plástico. Y tal vez con pechos más pequeños. Pero aun así, muñecas Barbie. Con personalidades, quiero decir. Personalidades un poco extrañas, cuando lo piensas, en realidad.

Emma es sobre todo la más tranquila de las dos y tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos cristalinos más lindos. Es también la más estudiosa de todas nosotras (por lo menos lo es, ahora que me he convertido en la vaga que soy. No solía ser _tan _mala. Honestamente. No fui siempre la vaga profesional que soy hoy en día. Sólo sucedió). Aparte, también tiene esta extraña fascinación con objetos inusuales y desconocidos. Siempre los trae de vuelta de sus vacaciones en otros países, o los compra en tiendas muy poco fiables en Hogsmeade. Una vez, cuando se fue con su familia a la India, se compró este chal de color esmeralda, e insistió en usarlo todo el tiempo. Todos los días encontraba una nueva manera de usarlo. Grace y yo pensábamos que era muy extraño, pero estábamos acostumbradas a las fascinaciones extrañas de Emma para entonces. Sin embargo, el día en que nos despertamos para encontrar a Emma con un nuevo turbante de color esmeralda en la cabeza fue el día en que Grace y yo le pusimos fin a esalocura (aunque sé que Emma todavía lo tiene. El chal, me refiero. Lo vi una vez cuando andaba buscando algo en su baúl). Emma es como la Barbie Mejor Graduada (¡incluye un especial manto esmeralda! ¡Vea de cuántas maneras lo puede usar!).

¿Y Grace? Probablemente sería algo así como, Teresa la Alborotadora. La chica tiene demasiada energía y una capacidad de atención del tamaño de un guisante. Es una completa loca cuando no tiene nada que hacer, lo que la ha metido - por no hablar de Emma y de mí -en un montón de problemas más de una vez. Justo como esa vez en la que no tenía nada que hacer y decidió que sería divertido ir a buscar un poco de helado del congelador en las cocinas de Hogwarts... por supuesto, era sólo "diversión" _a las tres de la mañana_. Así que una noche, arrastró a una Emma protestando y a mí media dormida por lo menos 14 tramos de escaleras a la cocina a las tres y media de la mañana. Esto en sí mismo habría sido bastante malo, pero_ luego_ nos las arreglamos para quedar encerradas en el maldito estúpido congelador, cuando Grace accidentalmente cerró la puerta de cierre automático detrás de nosotras cuando entramos. Cinco horas más tarde, cuando un elfo doméstico por fin abrió el congelador, fuimos enviadas directamente a la enfermería.

¿Y sabes qué? Mientras estábamos allí tendidas en el ala del hospital, congeladas desde la cabeza hasta los pies, Grace decidió que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo algún día (lo que por supuesto, NO va a suceder, ya que prefiero guardar todos los dedos de mis manos y pies y no quiero perderlos por causa de hipotermia). ¿Ven lo que quiero decir? ¡Loca! Pero Grace de alguna manera también heredó los genes de la belleza. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y la piel bronceada de forma permanente. Tiene la nariz un poco grande, pero eso es sólo una de sus características distintivas, nada para irse a casa llorando.

¿Y yo? Pues bien, yo soy la Barbie pelirroja, cuya producción fue suspendida ya que nadie la quería.

Pero ese no era el punto. Dónde estaba... oh, sí, claro, el tren. Así que de todos modos, Grace y yo pasamos los primeros veinte minutos conversando sobre nosotras mismas hasta que Emma realmente no tuvo más remedio que unírsenos. Es curioso cómo tres personas que son tan diferentes pueden llevarse tan bien, pero de alguna manera no las arreglamos. Tenemos como dos cosas en común, pero eso nunca parece importar.

"Mi mamá estaba en Ravenclaw, pero me gustaría estar en Gryffindor," dijo Emma, cuando estábamos discutiendo la ceremonia de sorteo que tendría lugar esa misma noche.

"Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor durante mucho tiempo." Grace se encogió de hombros. "Sólo espero que me coloque allí también." Luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Y tú, Lily? ¿En qué casa quieres estar?"

La pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Realmente no entendía la diferencia entre todas las casas. La breve descripción de Grace decía que todos los niños malos eran puestos en Slytherin, todos los niños valientes en Gryffindor, todos los chicos listos en Ravenclaw y todos los niños agradables en Hufflepuff. No pensé que yo perteneciera en cualquiera de esas categorías específicas, pero quería estar con Grace y Emma, por lo que respondí Gryffindor también.

"¿No sería genial si estuviésemos en Gryffindor juntas?" Emma preguntó con una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Eso sería brillante!" aprobó Grace, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero con mi suerte, ¡probablemente quede sola en _Slytherin_!" dijo con cara de disgusto mientras decía la última palabra, lo que provocó que nos riéramos. Nuestra risa fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta violentamente y luego cerrada nuevamente con la misma prisa, dejando al descubierto uno de los muchos lados malos de Hogwarts.

James imbécil Potter.

(Bueno, no sólo él. 3 de los 4 Merodeadores también estaban allí. ¿Qué tipo de personas se llama así mismo "merodeadores", de todos modos? Quiero decir, ni siquiera puedo _recordar_ un momento en que no estuviesen etiquetados todos como "merodeadores". Sé que causan problemas y todo, pero, honestamente, que estúpido)

"Gracie" -gritó un muy divertido y muy sucio (hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea de por qué), Sirius Black. Sirius es uno de los muchos primos de Grace. Esa es otra cosa sobre el mundo mágico, de alguna manera, todo el mundo está emparentado con los demás. En serio. Bueno, en todas las familias de sangre pura, de todos modos. Grace y Sirius son primos muy lejanos, pero siguen siendo primos. Sirius es muy popular entre nosotros los chicos de Hogwarts, como todo el mundo piensa que es tan maravilloso y hermoso. No puedo objetar a estos comentarios, viendo que es muy divertido y es bastante atrayente en una forma oscura y misteriosa, pero nunca jamás lo consideraría como una cita potenciable. Quiero decir, es demasiado inmaduro. Sería como imaginarme con un niño de seis años.

"¡Black!" sonrió Grace, saludando a su primo. Miró a los tres chicos, que estaban todos usando túnicas muy sucias. "En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué estaban haciendo?"

"Ellos insistieron en darle una visita a Snape", dijo el segundo compañero, Remus Lupin, mientras señalaba en la dirección de sus compañeros. Remus es un poco diferente de los otros egocéntricos-nos-encanta-hacer-bromas-e-idiotas-merodeadores. Es bastante estudioso y realmente se preocupa por su trabajo escolar, a diferencia de los otros tres que nunca parecen estar estudiando y se limitan a considerar las clases como un tiempo para dormir y planear bromas. No lo conozco muy bien, a pesar de que hemos sido prefectos juntos los últimos tres años, pero pareciera que él no es tan persistente en el área de hacer bromas y problemas como el resto de los merodeadores. No es mal parecido tampoco, aunque de una manera muy diferente que Sirius. Remus tiene cabello claro y ojos marrones, y mientras que él es un poco misterioso (¿qué chico no lo es?), no es exactamente "oscuro". No lo creo, de todos modos.

Grace soltó un bufido. "Son unos idiotas."

"¡Vamos, Gracie! ¡No estamos tan mal!" insistió el tercer y último chico.

Merlín, lo detesto.

James Potter tiene que ser el espécimen masculino más egocéntrico, pomposo y arrogante que alguna vez haya caminado sobre la faz de la tierra. Tiene la cabeza más grande que todas las personas que conozco. En serio. Además, es _malo_, bueno, está bien, no con _todos_, pero lo es _conmigo_. Todo el mundo parece pensar que él es perfectamente bueno, pero eso es sólo porque_ellos _no temen que el chico pase junto a ellos en los pasillos. Sí, es _así _de molesto. Sólo porque es inteligente y juega Quidditch todo el mundo parece pensar que es algo así como brillante, a pesar de que todo lo que hace es pavonearse. ¡Se cree que es el regalo de Merlín para el mundo! Es patético. ¿Y qué si alcanzó a tocar el tarrito de la inteligencia genética? Y no es TAN guapo. Su pelo SIEMPRE está desordenado, sus ojos son demasiado color avellana, y no a todos les gusta un cuerpo moldeado por el Quidditch...

De acuerdo, _es así _de guapo, pero el punto es que lo _sabe_. Es completamente vanidoso.

"¿Quién es Snape?" Emma me susurró mientras Grace continuaba charlando. Me encogí de hombros.

Grace siguió hablando por al menos cinco minutos, sin darse cuenta de que Emma y yo estábamos todavía en el compartimiento. Nosotras, por supuesto, todavía no teníamos idea de quienes eran estos extraños intrusos.

"¡Oh, me olvidé!" dijo finalmente Grace, mirándonos a Emma y a mí por primera vez. "Lily, Emma, estos son Remus Lupin, James Potter y mi primo, Sirius Black. Chicos, ellas son Emma Vance y Lily Evans." Todos nos dimos la mano y dijimos nuestros holas.

Y entonces comenzó la legendaria guerra Evans-Potter.

"Sabes", me dijo Potter "tu pelo pareciera estar en llamas".

Él, al igual que Remus y Sirius, parecían encontrar este comentario bastante ingenioso y divertido y comenzaron a reír en voz muy alta. Yo, en cambio, estaba bastante ofendida. Yo sé que mi cabello es totalmente horrible y lo detesto enormemente, pero eso NO SIGNIFICA que dejaría que un imbécil como James Potter lo insultara.

"¡No es así!" respondí con rabia, empujando los ofensivos mechones detrás de mi oreja. "¡Además, _tu_ cabello se ve como un trapeador sucio y viejo! ¿Alguna vez haz tratado de peinarlo?"

Lo que es totalmente cierto. Acerca de su pelo, quiero decir. He llegado a descubrir que el pelo de Potter es naturalmente desordenado, (prueba de que alguien, en realidad, tiene el pelo peor que yo) o que, honestamente, sólo no le importa (demostrando que sigo teniendo el Premio al Peor Cabello del Mundo).

Desafortunadamente para mí, mi comentario completamente ingenioso y ofensivo no pareció molestar al gran James Potter. En su lugar, sólo se desordenó aún más el cabello como siempre lo hace y siguió riendo.

"Son realmente extraños", susurró Emma, mientras miraba como el trío continuaba riendo como una manada de hienas.

"Chicos", suspiró Grace, a modo de explicación.

Entonces, cuando estaba segura de que la cosas _no podían _empeorar, (tenía, después de todo, a un grupo de mis potenciales compañeros riéndose de mí), lo hicieron.

_Ella _entró

La _verdadera _razón de que Hogwarts puede ser un infierno en vida.

La Barbie tamaño REAL de Hogwarts se abrió camino hasta a nuestro compartimiento (que por cierto, estaba bastante lleno para entonces. Un completo riego, aunque no me di cuenta en ese momento).

"¡James! ¡Sirius!" -chilló mientras agitaba su mano perfectamente manicureada en señal de saludo. "¡Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con ustedes! ¿Y es ese Remus Lupin? ¡No te he había visto en _años_!"

Lo único bueno que salió de todo este escenario es que los Merodeadores habían, finalmente, dejado de reír.

"Elisabeth," vi a Potter atorarse lentamente. "Er... ¿Cómo has estado?"

Sabes, creo que en realidad podría haberme sentido un poco mal por Potter en ese entonces... nah, imposible. Incluso la engreída, presumida, irrealmente hermosa, Elisabeth Saunders no podría haberme hecho sentir mal por ese estúpido imbécil.

"Muy bien," susurró Elisabeth, mientras se sentaba entre los tres muchachos, que parecían como si se hubiesen tragado algo horrible. "Mi madre me llevó a París este verano. Estaba _tan_molesta por no poder ir a tu fiesta de verano. Estaba _tan _ansiosa por verte".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Grace, uniéndose a la conversación. "Realmente no extrañamos tu compañía. _En lo absoluto_."

Los ojos de Elisabeth comenzaron a mandar dagas. Grace sonreía triunfalmente.

"¿Pedí tu opinión, Reynolds?" Elisabeth dijo. Grace la miró enojadamente a su vez. "No lo creo."

Y entonces, a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con esta pelea y que apenas conocía a ninguna de estas personas, mi incontrolable, auto-activado temperamento sacó lo mejor de mí (les dije que era horrible).

"Bueno, no creo que nosotros pedimos ser honrados con _tu _presencia, pero ya ves, así es la vida."

En el segundo en que las palabras brotaron de mi boca, las quería de vuelta. La mirada fulminante de Elisabeth instantáneamente se apartó de Grace hacia mí gracias mi rudo y completamente-fuera-de-lugar insulto. Ella se vio sorprendida al principio, pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba por encima de mi ropa: ropa muggle. Dejó escapar un bufido muy Elisabeth. Yo no sabía que me estaba bufando a mí. Yo no sabía que algo andaba mal. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de parecer intimidante. Traté de entrecerrar los ojos en un modo amenazante, pero creo que solo logre arrugar la nariz. Vi como Elisabeth se volvió lentamente a Grace.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie..." Suspiró, colocando su mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Grace de manera burlona. "Nunca pensé que llegara el día en que empezarías a hacerte amiga de una_sangre sucia_. ¿_Qué _van a pensar todos?"

Vi la boca de Emma abrirse y oí un ruido enojado emerger de Grace, e incluso los merodeadores parecían ofendidos, pero me quedé quieta, sin hacer nada. No tenía idea de qué era lo que todos miraban boquiabiertos. Yo no sabía lo que era una sangre sucia. No sabía que Elisabeth me había insultado de la peor manera posible.

"Sal. _Ahora_," ordenó a Grace fríamente.

Elisabeth sonrió delicadamente y se puso de pie fuera de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta del compartimiento y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, se volvió hacia mí.

"Ten cuidado, sangre sucia. No quieres estar en el lado malo de ciertas personas."

Y luego se fue. Ojalá la hubiera pateado o tirado de su perfecto pelo, o la hubiese insultado hasta que me doliera la cabeza. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero no, todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Yo sólo "la fulminé con la mirada" hasta que mi nariz empezó a doler.

Y eso es todo.

Así que aquí estoy, siete años después, no mejor de lo que era entonces. Elisabeth y yo todavía nos despreciamos la una a la otra y por algún extraño fenómeno, ella- junto con Emma, Grace, los Merodeadores y yo- fuimos sorteados en Gryffindor. Ya se imaginarán como era es nuestro dormitorio. Nada divertido. Te puedo contar algunas locas historias sobre-

Hey.

Esperen un segundo.

Recién me doy cuenta de algo...

_Yo _soy Premio Anual.

Lo que significa que... ¡Elisabeth _no lo es_!

¡SÍ!

¡SABÍA QUE HABÍA UNA VENTAJA EN TODO ESTO!

¡Voy a tener buenos sueños esta noche! ¡SÍ!

Ah, y encontré mi insignia. De alguna manera encontró su camino en mi túnica para mañana. Ahora, ¿quién la puso allí? Es posible que alguien responsable... y organizado... y no tan completamente normal.

Yo no.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes, 01 de septiembre, en el coche camino a la estación de Kings Cross<strong>

Mi hermana es una estúpida.

Quiero decir, _real_, _realmente _estúpida. Es casi gracioso lo estúpida que está siendo.

Ella piensa seriamente que por llevar _lentes de sol_, nadie la reconocerá.

Eso es completamente ridículo, porque _sé_ que puedes reconocerla. Lo sé porque no hay muchas mujeres con cara de caballo, cuello de jirafa y huesudas que vivan en Little Whinging. De hecho, no creo que haya muchas mujeres con cara de caballo, cuello de jirafa y huesudas que vivan en _Inglaterra_. O en el _mundo_. ¿Ven a lo que quiero llegar? Ella es estúpida.

Realmente tengo que dejar de ser tan mala. No me gusta cuando la gente es mala conmigo, ¿así que por qué debería ser mala con Petty? Después de todo, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y ya tengo suficiente mal karma así como está.

"Así que, ¿Cómo has estado, Petty?" Acabo de preguntarle a mi hermana, en un esfuerzo por ser amable.

Bufó y no me respondió.

Pues bien, ese intento de conversación ha fracasado miserablemente.

¿Saben qué? Petunia acaba de soltar un bufido. No creo que deba bufar así. Los cerdos bufan. Petty no es un cerdo. Tiene cara de caballo y cuello de jirafa, pero no tiene las características de un cerdo. Los caballos y jirafas no bufan. De hecho, las jirafas ni siquiera tienen cuerdas vocales. Los caballos hacen muchos ruidos extraños, pero no bufan. Es por eso que no debería ella bufar. Creo que va contra las reglas de la naturaleza o algo así.

Caramba, estoy siendo mala otra vez. Realmente tengo que parar. Aprenderé a ser amable. Tal vez le pediré a Emma que me dé lecciones. Ella es la persona más amable que conozco.

Sí, creo que lo haré...

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts<strong>

Algo está mal.

Algo está terriblemente, horriblemente mal.

O es eso, o algo VA A ESTAR terriblemente, horriblemente mal.

Mientras estoy sentada aquí, viendo a Emma leer y a Grace dormir, estoy preocupada. Estoy preocupada si lo que _creo _que acaba de suceder, sucedió realmente, una de estas dos cosas es correcta:

A. Voy a ser la burla de los Merodeadores en un futuro muy próximo.

O

B. Acabo de tener una decente y COQUETA, conversación con James Potter.

Sí, estaba pensando en la A, también.

Me explico, porque tengo que contar esto y tengo miedo de lo que Emma y Grace podrían decir/hacer en el caso de que les dijera. Esto es lo que pasó...

Llegué a Kings Cross mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Parecía que Petty estaba muy ansiosa por deshacerse de mí, ya que se marchó con mi baúl todavía en el coche. Esto, por supuesto, no fue un bonito espectáculo, ya que entonces tuve que perseguirla por el estacionamiento hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una señal de parada a unos 100 kilómetros de la entrada de la estación de tren. Por suerte, había un carro abandonado allí, así que tiré mi baúl sobre él y caminé los 100 kilómetros de vuelta (bueno, eran algo así como 100 metros, pero_parecían_más). En el momento en que llegué a la entrada, todavía eran sólo las 9:55. Así que me paseé por un rato.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo grande que la estación de King Cross en realidad es. Quiero decir, obviamente se trata de una estación de tren y todo eso, así que tiene que ser _grand_e, pero nunca realmente me di cuenta de cuán _grande _es. Junto al andén 15, incluso había una pequeña banda tocando. Eran en realidad bastante buenos, para ser un montón de músicos viejos tocando en un andén de la estación de tren, así que les arrojé algunas monedas.

Cuando llegué a las plataformas 9 y 10, era alrededor de las 10:15. Pensé que era mejor llegar temprano que tarde, así que crucé la barrera. En realidad fue bastante fácil. El año pasado, un hombre no dejaba de mirar a Emma, por lo que su padre tuvo que distraerlo mientras nosotras pasábamos por la barrera. No fue muy divertido. Al recordarlo ahora parece divertido, pero no lo fue.

La plataforma no estaba completamente llena como ocurre normalmente, pero había una buena cantidad de personas. Había unos pocos estudiantes hablando con sus padres, pero nadie que yo reconociera. Supuse que la mayoría de ellos estaban en su primer año, ya que no llevaban ningún rastro de los colores de alguna casa. Di un vistazo alrededor antes de dirigirme a las puertas principales del tren para subir mi baúl y entrar al tren.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

No había ninguno de los habituales chicos-levantadores-de-baúles por la parte delantera del tren, como siempre habían estado antes. Yo en realidad nunca había subido mi baúl antes, como siempre estaban estos útiles chicos para hacerlo por mí, pero estaba bastante segura de que no podía ser demasiado difícil. Después de todo, las mujeres son cada vez más fuertes. Vi este concurso de mujeres musculosas en la tele durante el verano y podían levantar _autos_, ¿por qué no iba a poder yo levantar un baúl? Era totalmente posible. Soy fuerte y joven. Podía hacerlo.

Sí. Claro. Por supuesto.

¿_Por qué _soy tan idiota, a veces?

Estaba levantando mi baúl hasta el tren, cuando de repente decidió sentirse muy pesado... _extremadamente_ pesado. Y no me refiero a pesado como no-Mamá-no-puedo-llevar-la-ropa-limpia-a-mi-dormitorio-porque-esta-pesada. Era más como el-doble-de-mi-_maldito_-_peso-corporal _de pesado. Ahora que lo pienso, estaba siendo bastante estúpida. Estúpida como Petunia. Debería haber esperado a que uno de esos chicos fuertes viniera y lo levantara por mí. El hecho de que no tengo absolutamente nada de músculos pareció haberse deslizado de mi mente en ese particular y esencial momento. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en todas esas musculosas mujeres que podían levantar baúles como estos con un solo dedo para siquiera considerar el hecho de que yo no era uno de ellas. Así que me quedé allí estúpidamente, con mi baúl a medio levantar y yo a punto de caer. Estaba esperando que mis brazos se rindieran y que mi baúl cayera y se abriera, revelando cualquier cosa y todo lo que una chica podría esconder en un baúl... pero no lo hizo.

De hecho, mi baúl fue sacado de mis moribundas manos y puesto en el tren antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de darme cuenta de que ya no estaba. Al principio, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Pensé que tal vez, por la desesperación de mantener mis innombrables dentro de mi baúl y que no cayeran en la plataforma para que todos vieran, mi adrenalina se hizo presente y me dio el impulso para levantarlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que alguien estaba de pie junto a mí, y todas las piezas se unieron.

"Gracias", dije, dándome la vuelta para mirar al desconocido, que se había convertido en ese momento en mi caballero-de-brillante-armadura.

Excepto que no era un desconocido el que estaba detrás de mí.

Y desde luego no era mi _caballero_, tampoco.

Era James Potter.

"De nada", respondió, en un muy forma muy diferente a la James-Potter-habla-con-Lily-Evans. Ese tono agradable y simpático que estaba usando no era uno que hubiera escuchado antes, dado que nunca hemos sido amables el uno con el otro. Lo miré con escepticismo, esperando a que dejara escapar algún comentario grosero sobre cómo no puedo levantar cosas y que era una estúpida debilucha... pero nunca llegó. Él se quedó allí, sonriéndome hacia abajo- y digo hacia _abajo_ porque, a diferencia de mí, él no fue maldecido con una altura como 1.65, pero con una agradable, elevada y masculina altura de 1.80. Pero su altura no era lo que me estaba molestando. Lo que me molestaba era su sonrisa. No era uno de esas sonrisas, yo-soy-mejor-que-tú-y-se-levantar-baúles-pesados que me habría esperado de James Potter en un momento como este. Era más como una sonrisa de yo-soy-un-chico-agradable-y-que-de-verdad-quieres-que-te-guste que _nunca _habría esperado. Estaba demasiado absorta contemplando su sonrisa y acciones para ni siquiera darme cuenta que debería haber respondido a su "de nada". Me quedé allí, mirándolo fijamente y siendo completamente grosera. Naturalmente, él no pareció darse cuenta. Eso, o simplemente no le molestaba.

"¿Eres Premio Anual?" preguntó, rompiendo mi corriente de pensamientos ridículos y haciendo que volviera de nuevo a la realidad. Señaló la insignia puesta en mi túnica.

"Er-sí. Sí, lo soy." Miré a la bonita y brillante insignia, que ahora se estaba burlando de mí. "En realidad," repliqué, las palabras saliendo antes de que pudiera detenerlas, "Estoy esperando a que alguien venga y me la quite. Sabes, me digan que todo fue un error y se la den a alguien como Elisabeth Saunders o algo así. "

¿_Por qué_ le dije eso? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Había alguna _necesidad_? Que boca más traidora tengo.

"¿Por qué harían eso?" preguntó, su tono haciendo pensar como si de verdad le importase. Me dejó completamente fuera de guardia. No tengo idea de por qué estaba siendo tan amable conmigo, bueno, no _exactamente _amable, esa parte no ha llegado todavía, pero ciertamente no como _usualment_e es. No me había insultado aún, lo que era un gran record en mi libro.

"Porque soy completamente desorganizada y común", le contesté, las palabras una vez más, saliendo por su propia voluntad. "Por no hablar de que no soy inteligente en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué dármela a mí cuando la puede tener una perfecta pequeña mariposa social como Elisabeth?" Lo cual era muy cierto, pero que yo no había pensado en decírselo a nadie. ¿Por qué de repente le estaba derramando mis secretos a James Potter?, no tengo ni la menor idea. Le echo toda la culpa a mi boca traidora.

Entonces se echó a reír.

Pero una vez más, no era una malvada sonrisa o una risa vanidosa y condescendiente, como las que estaba acostumbrada a oír. Era una risa que sonaba agradable y muy bonita (lo que en realidad no debería decir porque ni siquiera me _gusta _James Potter, por lo que su risa no debería sonar bien).

"No seas ridícula", dijo, todavía riéndose de la misma manera. "Tendrían que estar locos para elegir a Elisabeth sobre ti".

Mi boca casi cayó al suelo.

Nunca _jamás _había escuchado a James Potter decir algo amable como eso. Al menos, no _en serio_, de todos modos, que fue como lo dijo entonces. Yo estaba esperando una especie de "¡Ja! ¡Tienes razón! ¡PERDEDORA!" pero no, tenía que venir y ser muy amable conmigo, consiguiendo solamente que tuviese alucinantes dolores de cabeza.

A continuación, una idea me golpeó.

Tenía que ser una broma.

En algún lugar por ahí, el resto de los Merodeadores estaban escondidos a la espera de tirarme algo en la cabeza, o empujarme a las vías, o algo igual de retorcido. Esa fue la única explicación lógica que se me ocurrió. Así que hice lo que cualquier otra persona en mi posición haría, empecé a buscar alrededor de nosotros, a escanear nuestro entorno en busca de cualquier rastro de los Merodeadores, o tal vez algún tipo de cubo, o una cuerda, o cualquier otro objeto sospechoso.

A pesar de eso tenía sentido para mí, Potter estaba, obviamente, un poco perdido sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Er, Lily? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Al instante dejé mi búsqueda de Merodeadores/cubo/cuerda, mi cuerpo congelado en su lugar. Mi cabeza comenzó a girar.

Me había llamado Lily.

_Lily._

NUNCA me llama Lily. Siempre he sido Evans. Nunca Lily.

Fue entonces cuando mi traidora boca cambió a modo sospechoso y dejó que el chico se enterara de todo.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?" Le pregunté, estrechando mis ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de Potter. "¿Es esto algún tipo de broma o algo así? ¿Voy a ser golpeada o posiblemente lanzada a algún lugar?," mi interrogatorio sin sentido se vio interrumpido cuando Potter volvió a reír.

"¿No estoy autorizado a ser amable contigo?" preguntó, una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Soy amable, ¿y al instante piensas que es una broma? ¿En serio eso es lo que piensas de mí?" A través de su risa, se veía casi dolido, pero no me engañó. Sólo deseaba que mi boca Benedict Arnold* se hubiera sentido de la misma manera.

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?" Me oí decir. Sin embargo, mi boca desleal había arruinado mi discurso una vez más, porque en vez de sonar completamente seria como había propuesto que el comentario sonase, salió coqueta, lo que sin duda NO era lo que yo estaba buscando. Me gustaría haberle explicado a Potter sobre mi traidora boca, porque parecía muy sorprendido al oír ese tono viniendo de mí.

Por otra parte, también lo estaba yo.

"¿_Quieres_ que sea malo contigo?" me preguntó medio flirteando, pero en un tono más serio que yo. Me pregunto si Potter tiene una boca rebelde también. Si es así, ese medio/un cuarto de comentario coqueto no tuvo que ser intencional. Porque, ciertamente, no fue _intencional_. Eso no era posible.

"Bueno..." Suspiré, buscando una respuesta a su pregunta. ¿QUERÍA que fuera malo conmigo? No lo _creo_... pero... ¿un Potter _amable_? Eso sería simplemente extraño. Me refiero a súper-extraño. Así que le dije eso.

El estúpido solo mostró su estúpida soy-un-chico-amable sonrisa, que ahora está en mi lista de cosas que odio (junto con su risa) y me miró pensativamente.

"¿Extraño?" preguntó, frotándose la barbilla y fingiendo meditar mi respuesta. Entonces, mi estúpida boca sólo TENIA que ir y soltar esta sonrisita tonta. Por supuesto, no se SUPONÍA que sonriera, teniendo en cuenta que la antigua, no-controlada-por-su-boca Lily NUNCA habría sonreído ante NADA que James Potter dijera o hiciese. Incluso si él se veía totalmente ridículo frotándose así la barbilla. "Sí, me imagino que es así," dijo con una sonrisa (la que odio) de vuelta a mi sonrisa (que les recuerdo, no estaba allí por mi propio y libre albedrío).

"Sí," asentí con la cabeza, aun tratando de borrar la estúpida, auto-activada sonrisa de mi cara. "Muy raro".

Luego hubo un silencio. Para cualquiera mirando, estoy segura que todo este escenario se veía bastante extraño. Nunca pensarías en ver a Lily Evans y James Potter de pie delante del Expreso de Hogwarts, sonriéndose como idiotas (aunque estoy bastante segura de que ambas sonrisas no eran intencionales), sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una conversación normal. Yo tendría un poco de miedo, en realidad.

"Entonces," dijo, rompiendo mi guerra interna (cabeza versus boca)."No sabrías decirme quién es el otro Premio Anual, ¿verdad?"

Esta no era la primera vez que me hacían esa pregunta en particular. Estoy segura de que cualquier otra Premio Anual, organizada, popular y fuera de lo común habría sabido exactamente con quién estaría trabajando, pero, naturalmente, ya que no tengo NINGUNA de esas cualidades, no tenía ni idea. Estaba rezando en secreto para que fuera Amos Diggory, un Hufflepuff del que he estado enamorada desde siempre. Él era una de las mejores opciones, la última vez que había escuchado, así que tal vez Dumbledore había decidido darme un premio y lo escogió.

"Por supuesto que no," respondí encogiéndome de hombros. "Sólo una Premio Anual responsable y bien elegida, sabría de esas cosas y, viendo que pronto voy a ser despachada de mi posición, no se molestaron en decirme." Esta fue la explicación que le había dado mi madre, así como a mí misma, cuando me preguntaron, así que no veo por qué no debería decirle a James Potter esto, ya que estúpidamente ya le había hablado de mis inseguridades acerca de la posición.

"¿No pasamos por esto ya?" bromeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces él _tuvo_ que ir y poner sus manos sobre mis hombros, tratando parecer firme con el gesto, que no sólo era _totalmente_inesperado, sino que también envió un temblor no deseado a mi espalda. "NO te van a quitar la insignia, ¿de acuerdo? No pudieron haber escogido a nadie más perfecta para el trabajo. ¿Entiendes?"

Me gustaría que alguien me hubiese advertido que todo esto pasaría. De esa manera, podría haberme preparado mentalmente para toda esta amabilidad y flirteo y así no habría estado completamente muda como quedé. Probablemente me parecía una idiota, de pie, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras James Potter me cogía los hombros. Por supuesto, probablemente no habría pensado en algo que decir de todos modos, aunque hubiese tenido una advertencia previa.

"Bien," dijo, finalmente soltando su agarre. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, pero al parecer así había sido, teniendo en cuenta la larga exhalación que se escapó de mi boca, después de soltarme.

"_Tú _acaso no sabrías quién es, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, una vez que había recuperado la compostura. James se encogió de hombros, obviamente no gustándole el tema. Fue entonces cuando me acordé de que, incluso con todas sus faltas por alborotar, James también había sido uno de los principales candidatos para Premio Anual y al instante me sentí horrible por mencionarlo.

"Si sé una cosa sin embargo," dijo bastante silencioso. "Sea quien sea, seguro que es un chico con suerte,"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté estúpidamente. Era obvio que James había querido ser Premio Anual y estaba sobrellevando la pérdida de la posición.

Al menos, yo _pensaba _que era así.

"Bueno", contestó en voz muy baja, dando un paso más hacia mí. "Tiene la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, ¿no?"

Fue ENTONCES cuando me perdí. Quiero decir me perdí total y COMPLETAMENTE. Chicos como James, no sólo vienen _y dicen _cosas como esas a chicas como yo. Tal vez a chicas como Elisabeth Saunders o parecidas a Grace Kelly, pero NUNCA a las chicas como yo. Va en contra de casi todas las reglas de clases sociales en el libro. Y no nos olvidemos de que antes de toda esta conversación, Potter y yo nos detestábamos POR COMPLETO.

Así que la idea de que era una broma resurgió de nuevo, porque estaba bastante segura de que lo que acababa de decir iba en contra de todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Fue un milagro que el resto de los Merodeadores eligieran ese preciso momento para venir a buscar a James, porque estaba bastante segura de que, incluso a través de mis sospechas de que era una broma, mi traidora boca estaba a punto de ir y decir algo que lamentaría como "me gustaría que fueras tú" o algo igual de inapropiado.

"¡CORNAMENTA!" fue el grito de Sirius mientras él, Remus y Peter Pettigrew -el cuarto y último Merodeador-se dirigieron hacia donde Potter y yo estábamos parados. James al instante se alejó de mí, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida. Vi como Sirius se catapultó hacia nosotros, poniendo a James al instante en una llave completa.

"Creo que está contento de verte, Cornamenta", dijo Remus riendo, mientras Sirius comenzó a jugar con el pelo de James sin piedad, haciendo que su víctima empezase a forcejear en contra los fuertemente cerrados brazos de Sirius. James hizo un fuerte sonido de protesta en respuesta al comentario de Remus. No pude evitar reír, lo que finalmente llevó a Sirius a darse cuenta de que yo también estaba allí. Por supuesto, él se lanzó encima de mí. Justo mi suerte.

"¡EVANS!" gritó, dándome un abrazo de oso enorme. "¡Es genial verte! ¡Creo que no te había visto durante todo el verano!" Un ligero ruido para decir que tenía razón escapó de mi garganta, mientras veía a los otros Merodeadores sobre el hombro de Sirius. Remus y Peter se reían abiertamente ante mi situación y James parecía estar reajustando sus gafas de su propio ataque. Tenía una mirada extraña, sin embargo, casi como de ligera decepción. _Yo _no estaría decepcionada si fuera él. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver a MIS amigas. ¿Por qué él no?

Pensar en mis amigas me hizo darme cuenta de que debería reunirme con ellas en nuestro compartimento tradicional desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Además, necesitaba una excusa para salir de allí.

"¿Has visto a tu prima?" Le pregunté a Sirius, una vez que decidió dejarme salir de su abrazo mortal.

"¿Gracie?" preguntó, frotándose la barbilla como James había hecho momentos antes (por supuesto, mi pérfida boca no sonrió cuando SIRIUS lo estaba haciendo. Maldita estúpida boca). Asentí con la cabeza. Ahora me doy cuenta que realmente no debería haber dicho "prima", teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de la escuela, de alguna manera está relacionada con Sirius, pero realmente yo sólo podría andar buscando a Grace, así que supongo que era aceptable. "Subió al tren hace unos minutos," Sirius me dijo unos segundos más tarde. "Creo que te estaba buscando, sin embargo."

"¡Gracias! Er, adiós, entonces." Luego corrí tan rápido como pude para alejarme de los Merodeadores. Subí a bordo y caminé rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la parte trasera del tren. Nuestro compartimiento era el sexto de la parte posterior. Era el mismo en el que siempre nos habíamos sentado desde primer año, y siempre nos encontrábamos allí a principio de año.

"¡Lily!" exclamó Grace cuando abrí la puerta de nuestro compartimento. Al instante sonreí al ver la familiar vista de mis amigas. Emma estaba, como siempre, sentada en el asiento del medio, leyendo un libro grande y parecía como si Grace ya hubiese instalado su regular saco de dormir en el asiento del lado derecho. Tiré de Grace en un abrazo y Emma al instante se levantó para recibir uno así. Fue un alivio inmediato ver que al menos _ellas _no habían cambiado. Había tenido suficiente de _eso _por un día.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Emma preguntó cuando me senté en mi asiento usual junto a ella.

Realmente no quería decirles lo que me había distraído, porque tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir, o que señalasen lo obvio (que no era lo que quería escuchar).Así que, en cambio, mentí.

"Trafico", declaré, vacilante. "Me estanqué en el camino."

Me sentí aliviada cuando no quisieron llevar el tema más lejos.

Nos sentamos y charlamos acerca de lo que habíamos hecho durante el verano. Emma había ido a Roma con su madre todo el mes de Julio. Se trajo una antigua piedra de uno de los edificios de allí y la había atado con una cuerda para poder usarla como collar. Tanto Grace y yo hicimos "ahhh", a la extraña pieza de joyería, aunque yo, personalmente, pensaba que era una piedra bastante fea y que iba mejor en la basura que en el cuello de Emma. Grace había estado ocupada durante todo el verano viajando por todas partes a sus fiestas familiares. Dijo que fue totalmente aburrido porque Sirius no estaba en ninguna de ellas, ya que ahora vivía con los Potter (debido a una pelea familiar, creo) así que no tenía nadie con quien hablar (lo que realmente quiso decir fue: no tenía a nadie con quien causar problemas). Yo, por supuesto, estuve sentada en casa todo el verano, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que comer y ver la tele. Las dos estaban muy contentas con mi posición de Premio Anual (les había escrito sobre eso en el segundo que había recibido mi placa en el sobre), e insistieron una vez más que no me iban a sacar y que me habían elegido bien para el trabajo.

Psh. Qué mentirosas.

Por lo tanto, aquí estoy.

Wow.

Esto se siente mucho mejor.

Tal vez se lo diré a Grace y Emma.

Vamos a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Dormitorios de Chicas de 7 año<strong>

¡ME MINTIO!

¡ESE BASTARDO ME MINTIO!

¡NO PUEDO _CREERLO_!

Yo estaba sentada alegremente en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando con Grace, Emma, y algunos de los nuevos de primer año, cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para hacer su discurso de bienvenida.

"¡Saludos, estudiantes de Hogwarts!" gritó con una sonrisa mientras miraba alrededor del Gran Comedor... "Bienvenidos a otro año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tengo algunos anuncios que hacer antes de que puedan comenzar con su festín. En primer lugar, esto para _todos _los años, el Bosque Prohibido es sólo eso: prohibido." Estoy bastante segura de que estaba mirando directamente a los merodeadores cuando dijo eso, ya que era conocido por todos que habían estado allí en más de una ocasión. Por qué alguien en el mundo quisiera entrar en un lugar espeluznante, lleno de monstruos como el Bosque Prohibido, es algo que nunca sabré.

"En segundo lugar," continuó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillantes bajo la luz de las velas encendidas en el Gran Comedor. "El señor Filch me ha pedido recordar a todos los estudiantes que todos los productos comprados en la tienda de Bromas Zonko no deben ser utilizados en el interior del castillo. Una lista de otros artículos restringidos se puede encontrar junto a la oficina del Sr. Filch en el pasillo del cuarto piso. En tercer lugar, me gustaría informar a todos los estudiantes de de tercer año en adelante, que el primer viaje a Hogsmeade está previsto para el dieciocho de octubre. Y, por último," dijo mirando al Gran Comedor, capturando mi vista, solo por un momento. "Me gustaría anunciar que los Premios Anuales de este año son, la señorita Lily Evans de Gryffindor," poco a poco me paré (en realidad era más como Grace forzándome a pararme, pero me paré, de todos modos) de mi asiento, mientras todos aplaudían ligeramente. "Y nuestro otro Premio Anual", continuó Dumbledore, mientras me sentaba, silenciosamente rezando que dijera el nombre de Amos, "es el Sr. James Potter, también de Gryffindor."

_James Potter_.

Era _él_.

¡_Él _era el otro Premio Anual!

Tomó toda la voluntad en mi cuerpo el no saltar y empezar a estrangular a Potter. En cambio, me quedé allí sentada, con la boca abierta, mirando al maldito idiota. ¿Y saben qué? A él ni siquiera le _importó_mentirme. ¿Saben cómo sé que no le importó? Porque me estaba mirando también. ¿Y saben qué hizo?

¡SONRIÓ!

Ahora ¿POR QUE iba alguien a SONREIR cuando sabía que había MENTIDO y dado esperanzas a una pobre muchacha? ¿Por qué HARIA ESO? ¿PENSE QUE CAMBIARÍA A SU MODO AMABLE? ¿CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA?

Y me había sentido MAL por él. De él y su estúpido tono de "no-hablemos-sobre-esto". Una cosa es segura, ¡NUNCA me volveré a sentir mal por James Potter otra vez! De hecho, ¡nunca volveré a HABLAR con James Potter otra vez! ¡Jamás! ¡En toda mi patética, excusa de vida!

Y la tarde siguió empeorando, también. _No sólo_ estuve completamente miserable durante todo el banquete de bienvenida, (viendo que estaba muy deseosa de trabajar con Amos Diggory, del cual estaba segura que _nunca _me mentiría, ya que es perfecto en todos los sentidos), pero también tuve que sentarme escuchar a Grace y Emma tratar de consolarme. Ellas simplemente no entendían, sin embargo.

¡Y eso ni siquiera fue lo PEOR de todo! Porque después de guiar a todos los habladores chicos de primer año a la Sala Común de Gryffindor (manteniendo el espacio entre Potter y yo tanto como fuera posible), estaba más que contenta de ir a mi cama y dormir luego de esta horrible velada, pero por Merlín, sabía que _eso _nunca podría suceder. TODO tiene que ir mal para Lily.

¡ELISABETH SAUNDERS TENIA QUE LLEGAR A ENTROMETERSE EN MI INTENTO DE DORMIR!

"Así que," llegó la venenosa voz cuando entré en nuestro dormitorio. Miré hacia arriba, en lo absoluto con ánimos para una confrontación, pero a sabiendas de que iba a ocurrir de todos modos. Elisabeth estaba sentada en su cama, tan perfecta como siempre, con su leal compañera, Carrie Lloyd, (que también era una Gryffindor de 7 º año) sentada junto a ella. "Eres la Premio Anual".

Me mordí los labios para no responder. No quería lidiar con ella. No quería que consiguiera hacerme enojar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza a mi silencio. "Honestamente, podría honestamente decir que fue una _completa_ sorpresa, Evans". Una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa se posó en sus labios."Después de todo, ¿quién elegiría a una chica como _tú_ para una posición como _esa_?" Luego volteó su cabeza hacia Carrie. "Mi padre siempre dijo que Dumbledore estaba completamente fuera de sí." Se volvió hacia mí, con su estúpida y amenazante sonrisa. "Supongo que esto sólo sirve para demostrar que tenía razón."

No me había movido de la puerta de entrada a lo largo de toda la conversación y me quedé allí con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. Yo no DEBERÍA ser la Premio Anual. SIEMPRE he sabido que yo no era la chica adecuada para el puesto.

Tal vez fue todo el podrido día que me había puesto emocional, o quizás fue el hecho de que Elisabeth había sido quien había señalado los hechos evidentes, pero fuera lo que fuera, hice la cosa más estúpida que una chica en mi posición podría haber hecho.

Me puse a llorar.

Fue una estupidez, lo sé, pero sinceramente no lo podía evitar. Había sido un día horrible. Y era tan injusto, porque por lo general no soy del tipo de chica que estalla en llanto a cualquier cosa. Normalmente soy bastante buena en mantener el abastecimiento de lágrimas al mínimo. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. Pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, de pie en la puerta, las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse mientras las retenía con todas mis fuerzas.

"Oh, toqué un punto débil, ¿o no, Evans?" Elisabeth se burló mientras ella y Carrie se dirigían hacia mí. No me moví ni un milímetro, pero eso pareció darle cierta satisfacción a Elisabeth ya que ella y Carrie me empujaron para abrirse el paso para salir, riendo, hacia la sala común.

Así que esta soy yo. La grande, vieja y llorona Premio Anual. ¿POR QUÉ me eligieron para este trabajo? Sólo ha hecho que este año sea mil veces peor.

Merlín, tengo una vida horrible.

* * *

><p><em>31 de octubre del 2011<em>

_¡Bienvenidas/os al primer capítulo de Commentarius!_

_Siendo primero capítulo, tengo un par de cosillas por decir:_

_1.- Este capítulo fue beteado por la fantabulosa Egg Dupont._

_2.- Este fic es una TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA. Es un fic de capítulos largos y muchos (que aún no está terminado). Es un proyecto de Sparkle Malfoy, Egg y yo. Sparkle y yo traducimos y Egg corrige :D_

_3.- Hoy es 31 de octubre y es el Aniversario de Muerte de Lily y James :( Por eso, decidimos empezar a publicar hoy. Un tributo a su memoria._

_4.- Commentarius significa diario en latín._

_5.- Este fic es uno de los más famosos en el fandom de HP en inglés. (Junto con TLAT, que lo traduciremos en el futuro próximo)_

_6.- Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios, opiniones, críticas?_

_Besooos C:_

_Connie_


	2. 2 de septiembre: El pollo

**Título:** Commentarius  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Beedaily (_B. C Daily_ en fanfiction, por si quieren buscar su historia)  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Lily Evans siempre se ha considerado normal. Pero cuando entra en su séptimo año, las cosas empiezan a cambiar y Lily comienza a volverse un poco loca. De repente, es Premio Anual, sus amigos están actuando de manera extraña y hay un nuevo James Potter del cual parece no poder deshacerse. Basado en el estilo de escritura de la serie"El Diario de la Princesa" de Meg Cabot.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Esta historia está basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, varios editores incluyendo, pero no solamente, a Bloomsbury, ScholasticBooks y RaincoastBooks, Inc. y Warner Bros. Este estilo de escritura es de Meg Cabot y todos los publicistas y editores de la serie El Diario de la Princesa. No se está recibiendo dinero y no se intenta infringir los derechos de autor o la marca comercial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Si pierdes tu trabajo, tu matrimonio y tu cordura en una sola semana, trata de perder la cordura en primer lugar, porque entonces lo demás no importa tanto."

-Jack Handey

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Beteado por la genialísima Egg Dupont**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martes, 02 de septiembre, Gran Comedor<strong>_

Hay gente que disfruta levantarse temprano... y luego estamos el resto de nosotros. Este último grupo es donde pertenezco. Las mañana y yo, no nos llevamos exactamente bien. Simplemente no nos entendemos. Nunca lo hemos hecho, probablemente nunca lo haremos. No es culpa de nadie, en realidad, así es como son las cosas.

Me gustaría que alguien pudiese informar a Emma de esto, sin embargo, porque –gran amiga que es- obviamente no es consciente de esta aversión mutua que compartimos las horas antes de las 10 am y yo. Por otro lado, quizás _sí _sabe y no parecieran importarle mis sentimientos y/o preferencias. Simplemente siguió diciendo algo de 'recibir la nueva mañana con una cara feliz' y tirando las mantas fuera de mi muy helado cuerpo a una hora completamente diabólica, cuando en realidad debería haber estado aun durmiendo. Al parecer, levantarse a una hora indecente de alguna manera lleva a recibir de la mañana con una sonrisa y no con un bostezo, como yo pensaba. Pero de cualquier manera, estoy casi segura de que despertar a una persona que no le gusta la mañana, como yo, a las 7 am es un delito grave, no importa CUAN buenas fueran sus intenciones.

Así que mientras estoy aquí sentada, jugando con mis waffles y bebiendo cansadamente mi jugo de calabaza, informé a Emma de su delito.

"Vamos, Lily," dijo ella. "No es tan temprano."

Claro, es fácil para _ella_ decirlo. Le _gustan_ este tipo de cosas.

"Necesitamos ir a buscar nuestros libros juntas de todos modos," Grace acaba de informarme, aunque SE que está tan cansada como yo, ya que sus párpados se cierran cada vez que Emma no es está mirando. Además, acaba de bostezarle a su avena.

Se van a arrepentir cuando me duerma en mis waffles y tengan que cargarme todo el camino hasta las mazmorras, toda pegajosa y caramelizada. Te lo digo.

Emma dejó escapar uno de sus grandes, largos e interminables suspiros. "¡Lily, de verdad! Si tienes la energía suficiente como para escribir en tu diario, ¡creo que tienes suficiente energía para mantenerte despierta!"

Oh, olvídenlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde, Pociones<strong>_

¿Por qué _alguien_ alguna vez necesitaría aprender una poción para ESCALOFRÍOS?

En serio. ¿Quién querría _temblar_? Es más, ¿tiene algún propósito? ¿Cuándo voy a alguna vez necesitar utilizar una poción para escalofríos en mi vida? ¿Cuándo _cualquier persona_ la necesitaría? La profesora Abbott realmente necesita sortear sus prioridades. ¿Acaso no le IMPORTA que he estado despierta desde las siete de la mañana? ¡No tengo tiempo para lidiar con estas tonterías!

Poción para escalofríos

1) Crea choques de escalofríos que recorren el cuerpo de que la beba.

2) Da al que la beba... blablabla.

NOTAPARAMI: Copiar las notas de Emma sobre la poción para escalofríos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde, Adivinación <strong>_

¿Por qué nos molestamos con esta clase? -LE

**No lo sé. -EV **

_Es bastante graciosa__, ¿no creen? -GR _

¿Graciosa? Yo estaba pensando algo en las líneas de loca como una cabra.

**Me gusta su falda, sin embargo. **

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Rápido! ¡Distráela! ¿Qué dicen __si empezamos una lista__? _

Buena idea.

**La Lista de Chicos Solteros**

**Más Guapos de Hogwarts**

**Por Emmeline Vance, Grace Reynolds y Lily Evans,**

**(Con comentarios añadidos)**

1) Amos Diggory - un sexy, Hufflepuff de séptimo año, que no sólo es increíblemente bien parecido- con ese sexy pelo castaño claro y esos _adorables_ hoyuelos-sino que también es un fabuloso jugador de Quidditch, con el cuerpo para demostrarlo. ¿Necesito decir más?

**EV: ¡Esta opinión es totalmente subjetiva, Lily! No es tan perfecto como lo haces ver. **

_GR: Increíblemente sexy, aunque tiene sus desventajas_.

LE: Están locas. Es perfecto.

_2) __Thomas Dunn__ - ¿Y qué si es de tercer año? Este niño tiene puntos PRINCIPALES en el departamento de belleza. ¿__Han__ visto sus ojos? Una imagen perfecta entre todos los hombres (o chicos). _

LE: Es adorable, ¡y ni siquiera arrogante! La pareja ideal para cualquier chica de TERCER AÑO.

_GR: ¡Olvídate de las de tercer año! Me __encantaría__ encontrar un __armario__ de escobas con él. _

**EV: Haciendo caso omiso ****a**** las tácticas de abuso de menores de Grace, hay que decir que ****a**** Thomas no le falta ni belleza ni personalidad. Una buena elección, Gracie. **

**3)**** Remus Lupin**** - A pesar de que es una cuarta parte del célebre clan de los Merodeadores, Remus es un tipo muy simpático. Sus hábitos estudiosos y ocasionales rachas de travieso lo hacen una mezcla perfecta. Un buen partido para cualquier chica. **

**EV: Remus es mi orgullosa elección, ya que es una mezcla de todo lo que una chica podría desear. Dejando a un lado sus hábitos enfermizos y su elección un tanto cruda en cuanto a amigos, creo que ****encontrarán**** al Sr. Maravilloso en el Sr. Lupin.**

_GR: Oh, veo que alguien ha cogido un gran gusto para nuestro amigo, el señor Lupin, ¿eh? Aparte de eso, sin embargo, no es una mala elección. Remus es muy cool. _

LE: ¡Eso es tan adorable, Em! Remus no es una mala elección. ¿Por qué no se juntan los dos y "estudian" un poco, eh?

**NOTA DE INJUSTAMENTE ACUSADA**** (EV): NO ME GUSTA REMUS LUPIN. **

4) Sirius Black - Otro miembro de los traviesos Merodeadores, no puedes dejar de notar el atractivo de Sirius. Todas sabemos que es inmaduro y completamente loco, pero definitivamente no le falta nada en el departamento de belleza.

**EV: De acuerdo. Sirius es loco, pero no feo. **

_GR: Yo no creo que pueda responder a esto en vista de que la familia (sin importar cuan distante y lejana) no debería decir esas cosas acerca de los otros miembros de la familia. _

LE: Esta lista es estrictamente sobre los chicos guapos y por eso añadía Sirius. No se puede negar su hermosura (o su locura en todo caso).

_James Potter__ - James también pertenece al clan de los Merodeadores (¡__sí que son guapos__!) y es un hombre muy guapo. Por no hablar de sus habilidades en el Quidditch e increíble inteligencia (que rivaliza con la de nuestra propia señorita Evans), este chico lo tiene todo. _

**EV: Muy cierto. A pesar de ser un imbécil, a veces, no puedes luchar con las increíblemente guapas facciones de James y su escandaloso sentido del humor. ¡Pulgares arriba! **

_GR: Me encanta James. De hecho, si no fuera un buen amigo mío, me gustaría hacerle mi amante. _

LE: ¡Vamos! ¿POTTER? ¡Es un imbécil! Además todo el mundo sabe que está prácticamente casado con Saunders. Sólo han estado saliendo y rompiendo desde tercer año. Me dan asco.

**NOTA PARA LA CHICA EN ESTADO DE NEGACION****: Esta es una lista estrictamente de los chicos guapos y solteros y no se puede excluir a James Potter a partir de dicha lista. Además, James y Elisabeth rompieron hace mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo sabe eso. **

NOTA A LAS ENFERMAS MENTALES: Piérdanse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde, Cena en el Gran Comedor<strong>_

Me encanta la cena en Hogwarts. En verdad, me encanta.

Quiero decir, cuando has tenido un día duro y todo parece ir mal (básicamente, todos los días para mí), uno siempre tiene la expectativa de comer una agradable cena. Puedes sentarte, relajarte y dejar que todo se vaya de tu mente.

Por supuesto, mi amor por las cenas de Hogwarts tal vez tenga algo que ver con mi gran y anormal enamoramiento con el arroz.

Sí, el arroz.

Realmente no recuerdo cuando comenzó mi obsesión por el arroz, pero desde que era pequeña, es todo lo que he comido. Recuerdo que mi abuela solía hacer el arroz más delicioso. Añadía todas estas hierbas y salsas especiales, que podría nombrar por separado, pero nunca pensaría en ponerlas juntas. Solía mirarla mientras mezclaba todo, chisporroteando y burbujeando, pero nunca podría hacerlo yo misma. Después de que ella murió, mi madre y yo hemos intentado varias veces copiar su arroz, pero siempre ha sabido horrible. Tal vez el arroz de mi abuela lo empezó, no estoy muy segura.

¿Y sabes qué? Hogwarts debe tener al menos _tres_ tipos de arroz _todas las noches_. Sí, _¡tres!_¿Qué no se puede amar sobre _eso_?

Y mientras estás sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo las diferentes variedades de arroz y conversando con tus amigas, sucede que tienes una vista perfecta de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Esto significa que también tienes una vista perfecta de cierto prefecto de Hufflepuff de séptimo año (y no, no estoy hablando de Julie Little).

Así que mientras estoy aquí sentada, comiendo mi arroz y viendo la mesa de Hufflepuff, no tengo que preocuparme de Premios Anuales mentirosos y amigas traidoras, o del hecho que no tengo las notas de la poción de escalofríos ya que olvidé pedirle a Emma las suyas. Nop. Me puedo sentar, relajar y hacer mis dos cosas favoritas.

Comer y suspirar por Amos Diggory.

¿Puede la vida SER mejor?

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles, 03 de septiembre, en el aula de Encantamientos<strong>

Odio mi vida.

Odio mi vida y odio mi estúpida boca auto-controlada.

Si pudiera ir a una tienda de bocas e intercambiar la mía por otra, lo haría. Y tendría que esperar que mi nueva boca no fuera tan endemoniadamente independiente como mi boca vieja porque me metería en un montón de problemas (además, probablemente tendría que volver a la tienda de bocas y la idea de ese lugar no es muy atractiva para mí).

Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Qué le he hecho a mi estúpida boca para que fuera tan rebelde? ¡NO MERZCO ESTE ABUSO! ¡DE VERDAD QUE NO!

Digo, personas perfectas como _Elisabeth Saunders_ merecen bocas como la mía. No personas que-ya-están-fallando-en-la-vida, como yo.

Si Elisabeth Saunders hiciera el ridículo, casi fuera expulsada de una _muy_ importante clases y LUEGO empezara a llorar a moco tendido en frente de su (¿ex?) enemigo/compañero Premio Anual/nuevo-tutor-de-transformaciones, ¡probablemente ni me reiría! Probablemente me sentiría muy mal por la chica, aunque sea una horrible persona. Pero, no, cosas así no le PASAN a Elisabeth Saunders. Le pasan a gente como _yo_. Siempre tengo que ser _yo_. Siempre Lily

Esta mañana arrancó perfectamente. De hecho, arrancó _más_ que bien. Yo, por una vez, de verdad _entendí_ una poción. Una poción, ni más ni menos que, ¡había olvidado copiar los apuntes el día anterior! ¿Saben acaso cuanto te puede subir eso el ego? De hecho, ¡recibí las MEJORES CALIFICACIONES en mi trabajo práctico! Eso es _muy_ emocionante considerando que _sé_ que la profesora Abbott me odia y solo se obligaría a sí misma a darme la más alta calificación si mi poción fuese realmente brillante. ¿Quién _no estaría_ de buen humor después de eso?

Así que fui a Transformaciones con un excelente y brillante humor (algo que no sucede muy a menudo), ni siquiera preocupándome del hecho de que soy totalmente PATÉTICA en Transformaciones y del mentiroso soy-un-idiota-Premio-Anual—con el cual, por cierto, se suponía que no iba a hablar de nuevo- estaba sentado tras de mí, conversando con mis amigas.

"¡Cálmense todos! ¡Tomen sus asientos!" dijo la profesora McGonagall al empezar la clase. Todas las conversaciones cesaron inmediatamente mientras sus ojos se posaban en la profesora al frente de la habitación. "Gracias" dijo McGonagall mientras se volteaba hacia la pizarra tras de ella y empezaba a escribir.

TRANSFIGURACION ANIMAL ORAL

Ugh. Incluso escribiendo eso ahora me hacer querer morir de la vergüenza. Pero siendo justos, nunca he sido muy talentosa en Transformaciones. Soy brillante en Encantamientos y soy bastante buena en Defensa, ¿pero Transformaciones? Nunca. Ni siquiera debería estar en esta clase. McGonagall nunca recibe a nadie que no obtenga un Supera las expectativas en sus M.H.B (o T.I.M.O.S) para sus clases de EXTASIS y, definitivamente no estoy ni cerca de eso. Como sea, por un milagro, persuadí a McGonagall de que me dejara entrar a su clase prometiéndole que estudiaría como loca todo el verano y asegurándole de que mejoraría. Creo que solo aceptó porque tiene un poco de favoritismo conmigo (por qué le gusto tanto, no tengo ni la menor idea. Digo, si vas a favorecer a alguien, ve y elije a algún chico extra extraordinario con interminables talentos. Por qué McGonagall elegiría a una común, aburrida pedazo de carne humana para favorecer está lejos de mi comprensión). Debería haber estudiado todo el verano (lo que hice… a veces) y McGonagall juzgaría mi mejora y me diría si puedo continuar en esta clases cuando empezáramos el año. Estaba - y todavía lo estoy - determinada en seguir en esta clase, pero las cosas en mi vida siempre encuentran formas de arruinar todo. Sé que los aurores necesitan saber Transformaciones y todo, pero honestamente, si no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes. ¿No pueden hacer una excepción para mí? Estoy segura de que UN auror sin talentos en Transformaciones estaría bien. Puedo seguir con Encantamientos. Puedo hacer esos.

"Está bien," McGonagall se volvió hacia la case una vez más, mirándonos con ojos críticos. Odio cuando hace eso. "Todos refrescaron lo aprendido en el verano, sobre la teoría de la Transformación Animal el día de ayer y ahora vamos a realizar el hechizo. Recuerden hacer el movimiento circular correcto con sus varitas y pensar claramente cómo cambiar el lagarto frente a ustedes en un pollo. ¿Todos entienden?"

Se escucharon pequeños murmullos de asentimiento por la habitación. Internamente, empecé a hiperventilar.

"Bien," McGonagall asintió secamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del salón. "Y no aceptaré _nada de chistes- _Black, Potter, ¿entienden?"

Muchas chicas soltaron risitas al ver a Potter y Black asentir inocentemente. Estúpidos idiotas.

"Bien," dijo McGonagall de nuevo, todavía mirándolos con recelo. "Pueden empezar."

Está bien.

Comenzar.

Seguro

Si _pudiese._

Me quedé sentada un momento, mirando a Emma transformar fácilmente su lagarto en un pollo y luego de vuelta. Luego, buscando un poco de simpatía, miré a Grace, esperando que tuviese aunque fuera un poquito de dificultad como yo, pero mi búsqueda fue en vano, ya que Grace fácilmente había logrado obtener un pollo. Una rápida mirada hacia atrás me mostró que ambos Merodeadores también habían logrado transformar sus lagartos y ahora se entretenían de otra forma. Sirius estaba tratando de convencer a su pollo de que atacara al de Potter, quien a su vez trataba de hacer que el suyo se escapara. Me volví cuidadosamente a mi lagarto, mirándolo con ojo crítico. No PARECIA tan difícil. Todos los demás podían hacerlo, ¿por qué no yo? Podía. Claro que podía.

Merlín, ¿_por qué_ soy tan estúpida?

Tomé mi varita de mi escritorio, determinada en convertir el estúpido lagarto en un pollo como fuese. Chequeé mis apuntes una vez más antes de intentar lo imposible.

"_Animus Nero_," dije suavemente, agitando mi varita de la forma explicada. Aparentemente, no era la forma _exactamente _explicada, porque en vez de un pollo, parado frente a mí había una cabeza de pollo, un cuerpo de lagarto con plumas y una cola de reptil. Un Pollo-Lagarto.

Claramente, esta equivocada transformación no habría sido tan mala, si, naturalmente, no hubiese creado un pollo-lagarto _poseído _que al parecer decidió que era apropiado armar un gran desastre.

"¡CCCUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" el medio-lagarto/medio-pollo chilló (en un volumen asombrosamente agudo para un animal tan pequeño, por cierto). Todas las cabezas instantáneamente se volvieron hacia mí mientras el pollo saltaba de la mesa y empezaba a moverse por donde se le daba la gana.

El caos comenzó cuando el animal demente chocó derecho con la silla de Jervis Rennet, haciendo que el pobre Jervis callera encima de Penny O'Jenne, quien a su vez chilló fuertemente en la oreja de Jervis. Luego, El pollo se encaminó hasta el escritorio de Tammy Turner, desordenando sus pergaminos y plumas, causando que Tammy empezara a gritar obscenidades en otro idioma, el cual creo que sonaba como Sirenio, el lenguaje de las sirenas. Hecho esto, decidió subirse con sus patas manchadas de tinta en el delicado hombro de Carrie Lloyd.

"¡SACAMELO! ¡EWWW! ¡SACAMELO!" le gritó a su compañero, Timmy Ricks, quien parecía encontrar la situación bastante cómica y era incapaz de ayudar teniendo en cuenta que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

En este punto toda la clase era un completo caos mientras mi creación rebotaba de escritorio a escritorio, saltando sobre la gente, arruinando ensayos y creando desorden allá donde fuese. El único que parecía estar disfrutando el fiasco era Sirius, quien le proclamaba fuertemente a su propio pollo que debería seguir el ejemplo de mi creación. Realmente deseaba que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Sólo puedo imaginar cuan roja estaba mi cara en ese momento. Todo el tiempo seguí con la mirada al animal enloquecido, forzándome a no romper a llorar allí mismo.

La locura finalmente terminó cuando McGonagall tiró el pesado libro _Los recovecos de las Transformaciones,_ encima de la caótica bestia. Hubo un suspiro colectivo en la habitación antes de que la tensión volviera mientras sentía como los ojos de todos se volvían del animal inconsciente, a su creadora.

Yo.

"Señorita Evans," dijo McGonagall en voz baja, levantando su mirada lentamente de la criatura hasta mí. "Quédese después de clases, por favor."

Solo la mirada en sus ojos- decepción, remordimiento- fue suficiente para romperme. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo y nervios. Asentí, pero sutilmente. Estaba temblando demasiado como para hacer mucho más. Era posiblemente el peor momento de toda mi vida.

La clase se calmó tras de eso. Carrie Lloyd fue enviada al baño de chicas después de que paró de gritar y McGonagall arregló la silla de Jervis Rennet, así como el escritorio de Kiki Molter. Todos empezaron a recolectar sus cosas, que habían sido tiradas en diferentes lugares por todo el salón como resultado de la locura de mi pollo.

Yo solo me quedé sentada allí, paralizada por la preocupación y la vergüenza, mirando a todos mirarme. Había sonrisas compasivas y miradas preocupadas, pero las ignoré. Estaba demasiado ocupada hundiéndome en autocompasión. ¡SABÍA que debería haber estudiado más! ¡LO SABÍA! Pero no, _tenía_ que ver ese programa en la tele, o _tenía_ que ir a ver esa película, o _tenía_ que tomar una siesta. ¿Ven lo que pasa cuando holgazaneas? ¡SOY INDUDABLEMENTE UN FRACASO EN LA VIDA!

La clase se estaba terminando y estaba muy aliviada de que no surgieran otros problemas.

"Potter," McGonagall dijo unos minutos antes de que la clase terminara. "Quédate después de clases."

Potter la miró, sorprendido.

"¡Pero aún no he hecho nada, Profesora!" soltó, mirando a McGonagall en busca de respuestas. El tonto de verdad pensó que recibiría una.

"El hecho de que haya dicho 'aún' no puede significar nada bueno, ¿cierto, señor Potter?" le respondió mirándolo sospechosa, su cara mostrando su disgusto por su 'aún'. Potter se encogió de hombros, pero estaba obviamente todavía confundido.

De inmediato comencé a entrar en pánico luego de esa conversación. ¿Se había olvidado de mí? ¿Me iba a echar de su clase con Potter parado JUSTAMENTE AQUÍ? ¿Podría ser tan cruel? McGonagall es estricta, pero nunca la he imaginado como _cruel_. ¿Y, en todo caso, qué _hizo_ Potter? ¿No podía hablar con él en otro momento? Digo, en algún momento como, emm no sé, cuando yo NO esté aquí. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que _me_ estaba haciendo pasar?

La lección terminó unos minutos más tarde, para el alivio de todos. Silenciosamente, entré en pánico, mientras miraba como todos, exceptuando a Potter y a mí, empezaban a dirigirse fuera del salón, murmurando y chismeando sobre lo que había sucedido. La fábrica de rumores estaría trabajando sin ayuda durante un buen rato.

"Te esperaremos si quieres" ofreció Emma con una sonrisa, señalando afuera de la puerta, donde ella y Grace estaban dispuestas a esperar. Negué con la cabeza, todavía sin poder controlar mis cuerdas vocales.

"No te preocupes, Lily" dijo Grace amablemente, obviamente tratando de consolarme. "Todo el mundo comete errores."

Sí, pero no errores de pollos-lunáticos.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te esperemos?" Ofreció de nuevo Emma. "Sólo tenemos almuerzo. Está bien que lleguemos un poco tarde."

De nuevo, negué con la cabeza

"Está bien." Suspiró Emma, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. "Te veremos en el comedor, supongo."

Luego Grace y ella se fueron, dejándonos a Potter, McGonagall y a mi, solos en el salón previamente lleno. Traté de ignorar a Potter y miré expectante a McGonagall. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo algo.

"Espera afuera, Potter," ordenó en silencio, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada su escrito. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que McGonagall no era tan cruel como para echarme en frente de él. Miré en silencio como Potter ordenaba sus cosas de la misma manera. Sus ojos viajaron luego entre McGonagall y yo mientras tomaba su último libro. Miré a otro lado, sin querer ver el ridículo que indudablemente encontraría en sus ojos. Salió unos segundos después. Cerró la puerta tras él.

"Acérquese, señorita Evans."

Mi cabeza giró hacia McGonagall, con un nudo en mi estómago. Con algo de dificultad me acerqué, rezándole a todo y todos los que conocía.

"Profesora-" Empecé.

"Teníamos un trato, señorita Evans," me interrumpió, mirándome por primera vez. Me encogí, parpadeando para que no corrieran mis lágrimas. Se veía tan decepcionada. Me quería morir.

"Lo sé, Profesora," susurré tristemente, mirando mis zapatos. No podía soportar su mirada por más tiempo.

"Le dije que le permitiría asistir a mi clase nuevamente este año y usted prometió estudiar y mejorar. No veo mejoras, Lily." En el momento en que me llamó 'Lily', supe que todo había terminado. Su tono era bajo, pero severo. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de enfocarme en escucharla y al mismo tiempo combatir desesperadamente las lágrimas. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento.

"Lo-lo sé." Tragué, tratando de deshacer la pelota de emociones de mi garganta. "¡Y lo _hice_, Profesora! De verdad, ¡lo hice!"

"No estoy diciendo que no lo haya hecho, Señorita Evans, pero no veo cómo la puedo mantener en esta clase, si no puede mejorar."

"¡Pero sólo es el segundo día de clases, Profesora! Estoy un poco fuera de práctica." Mi voz se estaba rompiendo con cada palabra. Iba a echarme, sabía que lo haría. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. ¿Por qué trataba de pelear?

"Sólo se pondrá más difícil de aquí en adelante, Lily," me dijo suavemente. "Todo esto es un resumen bastante básico. ¿Realmente quieres pasar por una demostración como aquella, nuevamente?"

Negué con la cabeza, esperando lo peor.

"Lo siento, Profesora, de verdad, pero le juro que me esforzaré aún más. ¡Estudiaré todo el tiempo! ¡Solo _por favor_ déjeme seguir en esta clase! _Necesito_ estar en esta clase." Sabía que no había esperanzas, pero estaba desesperada. McGonagall suspiró profundamente y mi interior empezó a desmoronarse. "_Por favor,_" rogué, tratando una vez más de defender mi caso perdido. Me quedé para allí, solo esperando sus palabras… _temiendo_ sus palabras…

"No la echaré de mi clase, señorita Evans."

Me quedé helada, las histéricas palabras preparadas para seguir rogando murieron en mis labios y mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente en mi pecho. ¿Acaba de decir lo que yo _creo_ que dijo? "Yo-yo- ¿qué?"

La mirada seria de McGonagall se dirigió hacia mí. "No la echaré de mi clase," repitió.

No me… no me…

_¡SI!_

"¡Oh, _gracias_, Profesora!" Exclamé felizmente, olvidándome de todo y casi echando mis bazos alrededor de la mujer. "¡Muchas, _muchas_ gracias! ¡Mejoraré, de verdad lo haré! Estudiaré constantemente y mejoraré y… oh, ¡_gracias_!" Estaba tan aliviada, que casi ni podía contener el aire. Hice una promesa en ese momento de que _estudiaría_ con todas mis ganas, sin importar los obstáculos. Después de todo, nadie querría un Auror que reprobara Transformaciones, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, todavía sentía un pequeño hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía? ¿Qué pasaría si, sin importar cuanto estudiase, simplemente no lo entendía? ¿Qué haría entonces? Traté de empujar esos pensamientos perturbadores fuera de mi cabeza. Seguía en esta clase y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Me aseguraré de eso, señorita Evans," McGonagall me dijo firmemente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La miré confundida. "¿Qué quiere decir" le pregunté.

McGonagall empezó a revisar sus cosas en el escritorio mientras me explicaba con calma, "Le asignaré un tutor, señorita Evans. Se encontrará con él una vez a la semana por al menos una hora. Estudie cuanto crea necesario usted sola, pero si no veo mejoras, tendré que sacarla de mi clase. ¿Está claro?"

Asentí.

Un tutor.

Hm.

Nunca he tenido un tutor antes. ¿Quién sería? ¿Cómo sería? ¿De verdad podría ayudarme?

"¡Potter!"

El grito de McGonagall me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta. Potter volvió a entrar en el salón, aún confundido.

Miré a McGonagall insegura. ¿Había terminado conmigo? ¿Me debería ir? ¿Pero quién era mi tutor? ¿Cuándo tenía que juntarme con él? No parecía estar dando ninguna de esas respuestas. Me volví a James, quien se había acercado al escritorio de McGonagall y estaba parado junto a mí.

"Sea lo que sea, Profesora, yo no lo hice," James insistió instantáneamente, mirando seriamente a McGonagall. "No fui yo, lo juro."

Tuve que reprimir una risa al ver a McGonagall mirarlo. Se veía tan inocente. ¿Qué había hecho, en todo caso? Según yo, nada había explotado últimamente, ni nadie tenía el cabello de otro color.

"No es nada de eso, Potter"-lo miró severamente-"por esta vez." Empezó a revisar sus papeles nuevamente. "¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?" Empezó a su escritura de antes. Nuevamente, me pregunté si mi presencia era requerida o no. Si Potter no iba a ser regañado, entonces no había ningún entretenimiento para mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, de todos modos? ¿De qué habían hablado ayer?

"¿La tutoría?"

Oh, tutorías.

Esperen, ¿TUTORIAS?

Entonces todo encajó.

"Sí, las tutorías," McGonagall asintió. Se volvió hacia mí. "Conozca a su nueva estudiante, Potter."

_Conozca __a __su__ nueva estudiante, Potter._

Quería gritar.

Quería llorar.

Quería tragarme mis palabras. Quería hacer lo que fuese, excepto mirar a James Potter. Pero, por supuesto, siendo la idiota emocional que era en ese momento, no hice nada más que mirar con la boca abierta.

¿_Por qué_ él? ¡Podría haber sido _cualquiera_! ¿POR QUÉ LO TENIA QUE ESCOGER A ÉL?

"¿Lily?" preguntó, aunque no estaba segura de si me lo decía a mí o a McGonagall. Nuevamente había dicho mi nombre. ¿Por qué _seguía haciendo_ eso?

"Sí," respondió McGonagall, sin levantar la mirada de lo que escribía. "Será el tutor de la señorita Evans desde ahora en adelante."

Volví a mirar a Potter con la boca abierta, quién parecía muy complacido para mi gusto. _Nunca_ escucharía el fin de esto. Podía imaginar que cosas diría… lo que diría a otras personas…

Demonios. Lo _odio_.

"Pero Profesora," discutí, hablando por primera vez desde que Potter entró a la habitación. "¿Potter no estará muy ocupado para ser mi tutor? Digo, tiene Quidditch y-y sus deberes de Premio Anual. Estoy _segura_ de que alguien más puede hacerlo…"

¿Desesperada, dices?

Definitivamente.

"Ser tutor es parte de sus deberes como Premio Anual, señorita Evans, como es parte de los de usted." Mi corazón se hundió con sus palabras. "Si no fuese usted, podría ser otra persona. Aunque le agradezco por su preocupación."

Plan A frustrado. Maldita.

"Supongo que ahora los dejaré solos para que acuerden a qué hora se juntarán." McGonagall se levantó, lanzándonos una mirada significativa. La nota que había estado escribiendo estaba apretada fuertemente en su mano. "Tengo una nota que llevarle al Director. Buen día a los dos." Luego, sin más palabras, nos dejó.

Solos.

Creo que en ese momento mi cerebro empezó a entender bien la situación.

Potter.

_James Potter_ era mi tutor.

Un tutor era alguien que ayudaba a su estudiante.

Potter, ¿a_yudarme_? No era muy posible.

_Tenía_ que pasar esta clase, sin embargo. No tenía opción. Si no mejoraba, McGonagall no me dejaría permanecer en su clase y nuca podría convertirme en un Auror. ¿Pero cómo podría mejorar cuándo mi tutor es el más grande idiota que conozco? ¿Cómo podría mejorar si me hice una promesa de no volverle a hablar a mí llamado 'tutor' nunca más? ¿Cómo podría mejorar cuando posiblemente mi tutor me odia?

¿McGonagall se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir? ¿Se da cuenta de que toda mi vida se acaba de _ir por el retrete_ por asignarme un tutor inútil? ¿Se da cuenta de que no puedes ser un Auror sin haber aprobado el EXTASIS de Transformaciones? ¿SE DA CUENTA?

No puedo creer esto. Voy a reprobar. Potter probablemente me dará información falsa, me dirá que lo hago bien, cuando en realidad, solo se burla de mí y de mis habilidades para las Transformaciones. MERLIN, ¡es tan horrible!

Mientras lidiaba con mi delirio interno, supongo que Potter me estaba tratando de hablar, porque se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando me tiré repentinamente al suelo y empecé a llorar como loca (hey, estaba emocional, ¿recuerdan? No tenía ningún control sobre mis súbitas impulsivas reacciones).

"¡Lily!" Instantáneamente se sentó a mi lado. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué duele?"

Oh, por favor. El idiota realmente creía que me _dolía_ algo.

"¡Estoy _bien_!" dije enojada y sollozando. "¡Sólo déjame sola!" Escondí mi cara entre mis rodillas y empecé a llorar más fuerte.

Creo que fue allí cuando Potter se dio cuenta de que no era un dolor físico lo que me tenía lagrimeando. Podía darme cuenta que estaba obviamente sorprendido por mis lágrimas y un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer conmigo, ya que lo sentí alejarse un poco de mi figura temblorosa Sabía que estaba confundido sobre qué hacer con la niñita tonta llorando junto a él-¡maldición, yo_ también _estaría confundida!- pero esa confusión pareció desaparecer lentamente, porque unos segundos más tarde, sentí sus brazos envolverme algo vacilantes.

Quizás estaba tratando de reconfortarme (¡já!), pero sólo me hizo enojar más. ¿Acaso no podía olvidarse de su estúpida broma o lo que fuese y volver a ser malo conmigo? Ya estaba arruinando mi vida, ¿_por qué_ empeorarla?

"¡Aléjate!" lloré en su camisa, luchando contra el agarre. Al menos su camisa se sentía bien. Supongo que si uno tiene que llorar en la camisa de alguien, era bueno saber que era una cómoda.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó calladamente, sin soltar su agarre. Obviamente ya no estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer conmigo. Tampoco parecía pensar que sostener a su enemiga de años en un íntimo abrazo era incómodo, para nada. Yo, por supuesto, estaba tan confundida que no sabía que pensar.

"Dije, _¡aléjate_!" grité incluso más fuerte, aun peleando en sus brazos.

"¡No hasta que me digas qué te pasa!" me gritó de vuelta.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente ya no seguía nervioso.

Pero si pensaba que simplemente le diría todos mis problemas, podía esperar sentado. ¿Y qué si estaba siendo amable? ¿Y qué con que su camisa fuera cómoda? ¡ES UN MENTIROSO, HORRIBLE Y ESTÚPIDO!

"_¡Todo!"_ lloré, tratando con renovadas fuerzas poder liberarme de su agarre. Me parecía una respuesta decente. Me apretó aún más. Me dolió, así que pare de moverme. Estúpido imbécil.

"¿Todo?" preguntó con suavidad, aflojando un poco su abrazo.

"¡Sí! ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?"

Negó con su cabeza. "No."

Lo miré boquiabierta con incredulidad. _"¿No?"_

"Nop," repitió. Quería gritar de frustración, o darle un puñetazo justo en su carita bonita. En cambio, sólo lloré más fuerte.

"¡Ugh! ¡Sólo _aléjate_!"

"No hasta que me digas qué te pasa," insistió. Sentí su dedo bajo mi barbilla mientras levantaba mi cara llena de lágrimas para mirarlo. "Dime qué te pasa," dijo nuevamente.

Mi mente me gritaba que esto no era normal- que algo definitivamente estaba pasando allí. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan amable conmigo cuando yo no sólo estaba siendo completamente grosera (lo que se merecía), pero prácticamente también estaba tratando de alejarme fuera de su alcance? En lugar de escupirle en la cara que era lo originalmente planeado, rápidamente recorrí su rostro con mis ojos tratando de encontrar una pista sobré que estaba pasando, pero sin encontrar nada. Su rostro estaba impasible mientras esperaba calmadamente que le respondiera y sus ojos se inundaron con una emoción que no pude identificar. Aunque, debo decir, que _son_ muy lindos. Sus ojos, me refiero. Aunque no se los merezca, siendo la persona no-amable (o usualmente no-amable) persona que es. Espero que los done a "Casa Esperanza" o algo así.

"¿Por qué te importa?" le pregunté lo más fríamente que pude con todas mis lágrimas. "Me detestas."

Dije el último pedazo como una verdad absoluta, como si fuera de conocimiento general, como yo pensaba que era, pero Potter se veía confundido.

"No te detesto," dijo. "Lo sabes, ¿cierto, Lily?"

Uh, no, no lo sabía.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunté, molesta de que sugiriera lo contrario. Todo esto es parte de su plan maestro, lo sé. Consola a la chica llorando, dile que no la odias, continúa siendo Sr. Amable y Noble, para luego someter a la chica en tus bromas hasta volverla loca. "Me has odiado desde primer año. Tus intenciones han sido _bastante_ claras."

Suspiró fuertemente, moviendo su cabeza con pesar. "Nunca te he odiado, Lily."

¡Qué _mentiroso_ que es este chico!

"¡No mientas!" lloré, lanzándole dagas con la mirada. "¿Qué eres, una especie de _mentiroso patológico_ o algo así?"

"¿Que soy qué?" preguntó sin entender.

"¡Mentiste antes y mientes ahora!" le expliqué con naturalidad, sin molestarme en mantener el enojo fuera de mi voz. "¿_Disfrutas_ mintiendo, o simplemente eres enfermo y no puedes evitarlo?"

Potter suspiró nuevamente, sacando una de sus manos de alrededor mío para moverse el pelo hacia un lado. "No quise mentirte antes," dijo. "Lo siento."

Tuve que suprimir mi bufido de incredulidad. ¿De qué estaba _hablando_? ¿Cómo puedes NO querer mentir? Cuando mientes, tú _sabes_ que estas mintiendo. Digo, yo debería saberlo, lo hago constantemente. ¡Él lo sabía! Digo, ¡_sonrió_! No solamente _sabía _que estaba mintiendo, ¡pero también sintió cierta satisfacción al hacerlo!

"No puedes _no_ querer mentir," le espeté con enojo. "Lo hiciste a propósito."

Potter luchó para encontrar palabras por un momento. "Lo sé," dijo, "pero… fue… yo nunca quise… oh ¡no importa! No lo entenderías."

"Pruébame," espeté de vuelta, ahora realmente curiosa en su forma de "no querer mentir" a diferencia de antes, cuando solo estaba tratando de desviar su atención a un tema que no me incluyera a mí llorando. Si él podía ser persistente, también yo

"No hasta que me digas porque estás llorando," me contestó con una mirada significativa.

Oh, maldita sea.

Debería haberlo visto venir.

Nunca tuve la intención de decirle por qué estaba histérica, por supuesto. Aunque él estuviese siendo amable y todo eso. De hecho, tenía todas las intenciones de ponerme a gritar y chillar y hacer una gran escena por querer meterse en mis problemas. Pero, naturalmente, mi notoria boca eligió ese específico momento para atacar nuevamente. Creo que quizás sean esos estúpidos ojos que tiene los que hacen que mi estúpida boca se libere (¡!), pero de una forma u otra, me encontré de repente contándole toda la historia de Transformaciones –mis horribles resultados en los TIMOS, mi trato con McGonagall, mi problema con ser Auror, incluso mis dudad sobre su tutoría- a James Potter, justo ahí en el suelo del salón de Transformaciones.

Sí, lo sé, soy una idiota.

Escuchó atentamente, como si realmente le preocupara lo que le estaba diciendo, que es lo que creo que mantuvo a mi boca hablando, incluso después de pensar que no había nada más que decir. Luego, finalmente, después de que la-traidora-de-mi-boca había finalmente terminado su larga pieza, terminé mi historia con un agradable, "Mi vida es un infierno," y luego rápidamente apreté firmemente mis labios, pateándome mentalmente todo el rato. Potter parecía estar esperando a ver si ya había terminado antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Realmente parecía un poco sorprendido de que me hubiese rendido tan fácilmente. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de que se empezara a reír.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño. "Realmente pensé que era algo importante."

"¡Esto _es_ importante!" repliqué.

Rió nuevamente, sin prestarle atención a mi carácter enfurecido. "Escucha," empezó, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "En primer lugar, _todos_ tienen su parte justa de problemas. _Todos_ piensan que su vida es un infierno en algún momento- me refiero a, ¡hey! ¡Yo también odio mi vida! Y en segundo lugar, _no_ vas a reprobar Transformaciones. Para eso estoy aquí."

Sonaba tan sincero cuando dijo lo último, que casi le creí. _Casi_. Digo, _quería_ creerle, de verdad, pero estamos hablando de _James Potter_. El mismo James Potter que me mintió. El mismo James Potter que me ha odiado desde primer año (aunque el insista que no es así. Eso era una mentira, también). Digo, después de todo, ¿por qué debería creerle _ahora_?

"¿_Tú_ me vas a ayudar? ¿_A mí_?" pregunté, sin molestarme en esconder el sarcasmo de mi voz. "Sí. Claro."

"¡Lo haré!" insistió, todavía pareciendo sincero, aunque yo sabía que no era así.

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Lo harás?" pregunté con voz plana.

"¡Claro, lo haré!" respondió. Le lancé una mirada sospechosa. Sus manos se alejaron de mi cuerpo hasta la posición para jurar algo. "Promesa Sagrada de Merodeador."

Volví a rodar mis ojos. "¡Como si fuera a creer cualquier promesa que _ustedes_ hicieran!" reí. Bueno, al menos intenté reír. Como que empecé a toser a mitad de camino, así que fue más un ataque de tos, que una risa despreocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Potter, después de que mi tos se hubiese calmado un poco. Podía ver que estaba tratando de contener un ataque de risa.

"Estoy bien," conseguí decir.

"Bien." Sonrió y asintió. Miré como tomaba un impulso y se paraba. Luego me ofreció su mano, ayudándome a parar también.

"Gracias," croé, todavía no recuperada totalmente de mi ataque de tos.

"No hay problema," respondió con otra sonrisa. No lo seguí mirando y me ocupé en sacudirme la suciedad invisible de mi falda. Me imaginé que si no lo miraba, podría olvidar que todo esto había pasado.

"Así que." Potter me miró expectante, obviamente no muy seguro de qué decir. Si me estaba mirando para que yo empezara la conversación, estaba loco. Pienso que había hablado lo _suficiente_ por un día, muchas gracias.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero debía haber sido un buen rato después de haber soltado la historia de mi vida al pobre chico. Parecía una locura pensar que realmente había estado hablando con _James Potter_ por todo este tiempo. ¿Es eso posible? Nunca lo pensé así.

"Mejor… ya me iré," dijo Potter finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. "Almorzar y todo eso."

"Sí." Asentí, limpiando mis ojos y esperando que no me viera como un completo desastre. "Almuerzo. Claro."

Hubo otra silenciosa pausa antes de que Potter dijera, "Sobre las sesiones de tutoría… Tengo Quidditch los lunes y los viernes, así que ¿qué tal mañana? ¿Alrededor de las 8?"

Asentí nuevamente, aunque aún no estaba segura de que la tutoría funcionaría. ¿Qué pasaría si el idiota realmente me da información falsa? ¿Y qué si _no puede_ ayudarme? ¿Qué haré entonces?

"Bien." Parecía aliviado de que hubiese aceptado. "Nos vemos en la sala común, ¿está bien?"

Asentí como estúpida nuevamente. Me sonrió y luego se movió a tomar sus cosas de su escritorio. Lo observé mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero por alguna razón, tenía una sensación de que nuestra conversación no podía terminar todavía.

Debería haber sabido, por supuesto, que la traidora-de-mi-boca _fácilmente_ podría haber solucionado una situación como esa.

"¡Potter!"

Se volvió hacia mí, pareciendo haberse esperado el grito. Al menos uno de nosotros lo había esperado.

"Uh… bueno… er… gracias. Por, er… dejar que te gritara."

Oh, Merlín.

¿_Realmente_ eso salió de mi boca?

Soy _tan_ idiota.

Que estaba pensado de mí en ese momento, solo puedo adivinar. Probablemente algo como 'idiota ridícula'

"De nada," rió.

Sí, la Mayor Estúpida de Lily.

Me dio una última sonrisa antes de seguir caminando hasta la puerta. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pude, pero estaba tan roja para ese punto, que realmente no creo que importara.

Me volví rápidamente a mis libros, que estaban desordenados encima de mi escritorio, tratando de no pensar en nuestra previa conversación. Sólo había una forma de averiguar si Potter era el mentiroso que yo imaginaba que era y esa era seguir adelante con todo esto de la tutoría. Quién sabe, quizás _estaba_ diciendo la verdad. Quizás _podría_ ayudarme.

"¡Lily!"

Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Potter estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome expectantemente. ¿Qué quería ahora?

"¿Hm?"

Traté de sonar lo más casual posible. Por supuesto, no había ninguna razón para _no_ sonar casual. Digo, es sólo Potter. Aunque le hubiese contado mi vida.

"James," dijo simplemente.

Lo miré confundida, pensado que seguiría hablando. "¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Mi nombre," dijo en el mismo tono simple, "es James."

Le di una mirada extrañada. "Sí lo sé," le dije con una risita nerviosa. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que saber de qué estaba hablando?

"Supongo que así deberías llamarme, ¿cierto?"

Mi cuerpo se congeló. Lo miré completamente desconcertada.

¿Acaba de decir, lo que _pienso_ que acaba de decir? ¿Honestamente me acaba de decir que lo llame _James_? Después de seis años de constantes apellidos, ¿me lo dice _ahora_?

"Er-claro," dije medio ahogada. "Su-supongo."

Sonrió. "Está bien." Luego desapareció por completo.

Ahora, te preguntó, ¿qué fue _todo_ eso? ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_? ¿Qué debe pensar de mí?

Espera, ¿por qué me _importa_ lo que piensa? ¡La opinión de Potter nunca me ha importado antes! ¿Qué, dos días de inusual amabilidad y de repente es mi estúpido ídolo? Realmente debería parar esto. Después de todo, es sólo Potter. El estúpido, cabezón, idiota que he odiado desde primer año… ¿cierto?

¿CIERTO?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde, Dormitorio de chicas de 7mo año, <strong>_

Uno pensaría que la gente tiene otras cosas de que hablar.

En serio. Es como si todo el conjunto de personas no hayan tenido un chisme decente en años.

Digo, yo _sé_ que fue una clase muy agitada, pero esperarías que la gente pudiese encontrar entretenimiento en _otra_ cosa, que hacer parecer a la Premio Anual una tonta.

El hecho de que no pude ni terminar de cenar (la cual incluía CUATRO diferentes tipos de arroz, por cierto) gracias a todas las miradas y dedos apuntando, realmente debe decir algo sobre mis compañeros estudiantes. Había esperado que entendieran que nadie es perfecto, menos yo, y lo dejaran así, pero ese no era el caso. Realmente no es apropiado. Sé que soy un fracaso de las Transformaciones, pero no tienen que restregármelo en la cara.

Les dije a Grace y Emma sobre el incidente "Potter/James" cuando volvimos al dormitorio. Parecían pensar que era perfectamente natural. Aparentemente, estoy "sobre-examinando" la situación. Que tonto de mi parte.

"Es bueno que esté tratando de hacer paz contigo," dijo Grace. "Sus estúpidas peleas han seguido por demasiado tiempo."

Eso es probablemente cierto. Toda la cosa de pelear es algo estúpido. Pero siempre era _él_ que empezaba a meterse _conmigo_. Nunca lo ataqué sin ser provocada.

"James es muy bueno en Transformaciones," me dijo Emma en cuanto a lo de la tutoría. "Será un buen tutor. Sólo tienes que asegurarte de estudiar mucho. Deja que James haga su parte, pero asegúrate de hacer la tuya, también."

También les dije sobre el día en King Cross y lo de la idea de una broma. Grace encontró esto absurdo.

"¿Es amable y automáticamente piensas que es una broma?" me preguntó con extrañeza.

"Eso es lo que él dijo," murmuré en silencio, sintiéndome un poco culpable ahora. Parecía una explicación válida antes. ¿Qué más podía ser?

"Bueno, quizás no es lo que tú piensas," dijo. "Quizás hay otra razón, pero sólo no te _das cuenta_."

Ahí fue cuando supe que ella sabía algo que yo no. Odio cuando hace todo ese acto 'misterioso'. Nunca puedes sacarle nada cuando se pone así. Siempre espera que tú sepas de qué está hablando. Nunca puedo entender que está tratando de decir, de todos modos, ¿así que para qué me molesto en decir algo? ¿Es tan entretenido confundirme?

"O quizás es _exactamente_ lo que pienso," repliqué tercamente. No podía ser nada más. No HABIA ninguna otra razón.

Grace sólo negó con la cabeza y la conversación terminó.

Realmente odio cuando hace eso.

* * *

><p><em>23 de noviembre del 2011<em>

_Helloooou! Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron el primer capítulo, realmente esperamos que les siga gustando la historia._

_Cosas que decir:_

_1.- IMPORTANTE: Esto es algo que olvidé mencionar en el primer capítulo y que Egg me recordó. Commentarius fue empezado en el año 2004, antes de que se supiera la historia de Lily y Snape. Así que lamentablemente, eso no será parte de a historia. Tampoco aparece el profesor Slughorn, como pudieron darse cuenta. _

_2.- El tercer y el cuarto capítulo están siendo traducidos por Sparkle Malfoy, otra chica que está ayudándonos, pero aún no están listos, así que deberán ser pacientes._

_3.- Si quieren pasar algún mensaje a la autora, Bee Daily, pueden escribirlo y se los haré llegar._

_Que estén muy bien,_

_besos._

_Connie_


	3. 4 de septiembre: Clases de apoyo

**Título:** Commentarius  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Beedaily (_B. C Daily_ en fanfiction, por si quieren buscar su historia)  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Lily Evans siempre se ha considerado normal. Pero cuando entra en su séptimo año, las cosas empiezan a cambiar y Lily comienza a volverse un poco loca. De repente, es Premio Anual, sus amigos están actuando de manera extraña y hay un nuevo James Potter del cual parece no poder deshacerse. Basado en el estilo de escritura de la serie"El Diario de la Princesa" de Meg Cabot.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Esta historia está basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, varios editores incluyendo, pero no solamente, a Bloomsbury, ScholasticBooks y RaincoastBooks, Inc. y Warner Bros. Este estilo de escritura es de Meg Cabot y todos los publicistas y editores de la serie El Diario de la Princesa. No se está recibiendo dinero y no se intenta infringir los derechos de autor o la marca comercial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"En vez de tener "respuestas" en una prueba de matemática, deberían llamarle "impresiones" y si alguien obtiene una "impresión" diferente, ¿y qué? ¿acaso no podemos ser todos hermanos?"

-Jack Handey-

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Jueves 4 de Septiembre, Adivinación**

Bueno, es oficial.

Supongo que debería estar aliviada en algún punto. Me refiero, el gato está oficialmente fuera de la bolsa. Y de mis hombros. Ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo.

Porque ahora, gracias a mis pésimas habilidades en Trasformaciones y a mi queridísimo amigo, el Señor Pollo- Lagarto, ya no son _casi todos_ los habitantes de Hogwarts que saben que su Premio Anual es un completo y absoluto fraude, ahora _toda la escuela_ lo sabe.

Esto es algo bueno, lo juro.

Uff, estúpidos pendejos.

El desayuno fue, por decirlo suavemente, un completo y total desastre. Fue malo. Fue muy malo.

Fue humillante.

¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejarme sola? En serio. Quiero decir, yo sé que soy un fracaso, sé que soy falsa, sé que soy totalmente espantosa y que debería ser despachada en una caja de cartón a la China donde sería convertida en algo de plástico, ¿pero realmente tienen que refregármelo en la cara? ¿No pueden simplemente dejarlo así? ¿De verdad tienen que hablar sobre eso durante el desayuno en la forma más horrible de susurros jamás conocida? ¿De verdad tienen que señalarme, tratando de ser discretos, y fallando completamente? ¿ES NECESARIO QUE LO HAGAN?

Son todos unos malditos enfermos y eso es todo. Completamente fuera de sus cabales, cada uno de ellos. De hecho, pensaba sugerirle a toda la escuela que se hiciera un examen en San Mungo, porque si una persona más vuelve a preguntarme si realmente descubrí una nueva especie de pollo, voy a torturarlos y Merlín sabe la cantidad de gente que va a necesitar ayuda psicológica después de eso.

Creo que estaría mejor viviendo en Guam.

En serio, nadie en Guam espera que seas perfecto. A la gente en Guam no le importa si eres una Premio Anual mal seleccionada o si eres un completo desastre en Transformaciones. No. Todo lo que les preocupa es el clima o si no sabes cómo hacer ropa con cocos.

Lo que yo no sé, pero si ese fuera el caso, aprendería.

_T menos: 12 horas para que Misión Tutorial comience._

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Hechizos<strong>

Recuento de rumores:

He descubierto una nueva especie de animal: 93

He conseguido un nuevo pollo poseído de mi compañero, el diablo: 34

Tengo una nueva lagartija como mascota que se enfermó, le brotaron plumas y encontró su camino hacia el aula de Transformación: 22

Soy un total fracaso en la vida: 1 (Saunders)

No hay nada malo en cometer errores: 2 (Grace y Emma)

No tener idea de por qué se están riendo y hablando de mí, y de cualquier forma lo disfrutan: El resto de la población de Hogwarts.

¿Ves el lio que causé?

Guam, aquí voy.

_T menos: 7 horas para que la Misión Tutorial comience._

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Cena en el Gran Salón<strong>

Son las 7:18, exactamente.

42 minutos para que la Misión Tutorial comience.

Ok, ahora son 41 minutos.

¡Por Merlín! Estoy nerviosa. Sé que es estúpido y que no debería estar preocupada, pero lo estoy. Incluso ya no tengo lo que puede ser clasificado como mariposas en mi estómago. Son más bien como endemoniados buitres carnívoros dándose un festín en mis sensibles órganos internos en este momento. No puedo ni si quiera disfrutar de mi arroz, estoy llena de nervios. ¡Incluso examinar a mi querido y dulce Amos no está ayudando!

Y cuando Amos no puede ayudar, uno sabe que está mal.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo que detener esto. Tengo que calmarlo. Esto no puede ser bueno para mi ya frágil estado mental. Respira, Lily, respira.

Bueno.

Está bien.

Calma.

Un poco.

De todas formas… ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? No es como si pudiera hacer algo mal en una pequeña clase de apoyo. Potter ya sabe cuán horrible soy en Trasformaciones, así que estoy segura de que no espera mucho de mí. E incluso, si lo arruino completamente, sería bastante difícil sobrepasar el incidente del Pollo/Lagartija. No puede ser mucho peor que eso.

Así que debo dejar de estresarme por eso. Después de todo, es solo Potter.

Digo, James.

Digo…

Uff. No sé lo que quiero decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Aun más tarde, aun en el Gran Salón<strong>

Me pregunto cómo será una clase de apoyo.

Bueno, quiero decir, _sé cómo es_, pero me pregunto cómo será _con él._

No sé por qué pienso que podría haber alguna diferencia por ser Potter/James dando la clase. Será simplemente lo mismo que sucede siempre en las clases de apoyo, él me hará preguntas y yo tartamudearé como una imbécil, armando oraciones porque no sé nada. Él probablemente haga un par de chistes con ello. De mis imbéciles respuestas, me refiero. Él definitivamente encontrará mi estupidez divertida. Maldito pendejo estúpido que es él…

Lo odio.

Lo odio _mucho._

Uno no debería odiar a su tutor, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, eso está contra el Código Tutorial, ¿no? Aunque supongo que no _lo odio_ realmente. Yo solo… solo… odio lo que _está haciendo._ Odio que me esté haciendo preocupar de esta manera. Odio que haya tenido que venir y ser amable y servicial en vez de satisfacer mis esperanzas y ser el idiota que normalmente es, o normalmente era, da igual. No estoy realmente segura de que está pasando con eso. Supongo que estoy siendo un poco dramática al decir que lo odio. Es realmente una mentira, no creo que _odie_ a nadie. No me agradan ciertas personas en gran medida (ejemplo: Elisabeth Saunders), pero no los odio. Después de todo, odiar puede darte un terrible karma, y ya tengo ridículamente suficiente mal karma con el cual lidiar, no necesito mas, así que tengo que parar de desquitar mis nervios contra mi tutor.

Pero, ¿saben qué? _Él me odia_.

Quiero decir, sé que él _insiste_ en que no lo hace pero tú no le tomas el pelo y molestas a una chica como Potter/james lo hace conmigo si no la odias. Porque él puede decir y hacer algunas cosas bastante horribles cuando pone su cabeza en ello. Así que incluso si yo lo _odiara_, el destino no podría agarrárselas conmigo porque_ é_l me _odia _a _m_í también. Por lo que definitivamente está bien que esté teniendo estos pensamientos de odio hacia Potter/James. Mi karma solo debería dejarlo ir, porque nuestro odio mutuo lo nivela. Es equilibrado, el karma debería abrazar el _equilibrio_.

Oh, Merlín. Ahora me hace replantear mi destino-

¿A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTA QUE ESTOY TENIENDO UNA CRISIS NERVIOSA POR AQUÍ? ¿Y por una CLASE DE APOYO, NI MÁS NI MENOS? ¿A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTA?

Dios, necesito terapia.

O Guam.

O ambos.

_33 minutos para que la misión: Tutoría comience_

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía más tarde, dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo curso<strong>

¡LO SABÍA!

¡LO SABÍA EXTREMADAMENTE BIEN!

¡SABÍA que él andaba en algo!

Merlín, ¿por qué soy tan _estúpida_? ¿_Por qué_ no corrí fuerte y rápido en la dirección contraria en el _segundo_ en que él volvió a ser tan amable? ¿_Por qué_ comencé a creer que él era un ser humano decente?

¿POR QUÉ?

Y yo soy por mucho el ser humano más _estúpid_o jamás procreado.

Y James Potter es por mucho el IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE, ESTÚPIDO Y MALO QUE JAMAS HAYA CONOCIDO!

_Lo odio._

Y esta vez, lo digo en serio. Al diablo con el estúpido y maldito karma, lo odio. Lo odio tanto que quiero gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

¡Yo NUNCA en mi VIDA ENTERA fui echada a patadas de NINGÚN LADO, mucho menos de la BIBLIOTECA por algo que _ni siquiera hice_! ¡_Sabía_ que no estaba siendo amable por nada! ¡_Sabía_ que Grace estaba equivocada! ¡_Sabía_ que debía haber algún plan estúpido detrás de esto para hacerme sentir como una completa idiota!

¿A quién estoy engañando? Soy una completa idiota. Ni gente como la de _Guam_ va a quererme ahora. Diseñadora de cocos o no, ellos nunca me aceptaran. Soy por mucho la _más grande, la más estúpida idiota que piso este planeta alguna vez._

¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que refregármelo en la cara?

¿Y saben cuál es la _peor_ parte de todo esto? ¡Él de verdad me hizo creer que había cambiado! Lo admito. Durante los primeros cuarenta minutos de la clase, estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente de toda la idea sobre una broma. Estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la explicación de Grace como verdad. Quizás no era lo que creía. Quizás Potter (¿llamarlo James? Já, SOBRE MI MALDITO CADAVER) no estaba mintiendo. Quizás él no me odiaba. Quizás no había ninguna broma. Quizás era un ser humano decente. Quizás él había cambiado sin que yo lo notara.

Puff.

Sí...

Claro.

Debí seguir mis instintos desde un principio. Nunca debí creerle.

¡SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA!

Pero, ¿quién puede culparme por creerle realmente? La noche había comenzado perfectamente bien después de todo. A las ocho de la noche precisamente nos encontramos en la sala común como habíamos quedado. No voy a decir que no estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo a tiempo. Yo había pensado que seguramente esa tarde desastrosa comenzaría con él llegando media hora tarde, una mala excusa como explicación, pero no fue este el caso. Él se encontraba a tiempo. Me preguntaba por qué el usualmente impuntual Potter estaba siendo por fin puntual, pero no pregunté. Ahora, por supuesto, entiendo por qué. Él no podía esperar para dejarme como una idiota.

Estúpido y nervioso bastardo

"Hey" me saludó casualmente, extendiendo levemente su mano mientras me acercaba a la mesa en la que él había estado sentado. Odiaba la manera en que estaba tan despreocupada cuando yo, unos centímetros más lejos de él, estaba muriendo de los nervios y prácticamente enferma por la ansiedad. La vida puede ser muy cruel a veces.

Con mi estomago en la garganta y mi corazón latiendo incómodamente en mi pecho, traté de responderle con un saludo igual de casual, pero fallé miserablemente cuando el único sonido que parecía capaz de producir fue este indefenso, y agudo chillido que sonó más como un gemido que como una palabra de verdad. Potter sonrió ante mi chillido, causando que yo me sonrojara furiosamente, completamente mortificada.

Después de eso, es bastante fácil entender por qué no intenté hablar nuevamente.

"Bueno, ¿la biblioteca entonces?" Me preguntó Potter aún sonriendo levemente por mi cara colorada. Asentí, aún sin confiar lo suficiente en mi voz como para tratar de hablar nuevamente.

Pero afortunadamente no eran mis cuerdas vocales las que estaban causando mi silencio mientras Potter y yo caminábamos por los corredores hacia la biblioteca. _Era él_. James Potter estaba atándome la lengua… emm, de nuevo. Aun que no se por qué no podía hablar con él. Quiero decir, todo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando, él trato de mantener la conversación, hablando sobre el colegio en la cual yo pude haber intervenido en cualquier momento, pero no pude prounicar ni una palabrita. Yo solo caminé a su lado, asintiendo con mi cabeza como la imbécil que soy, y escuchándolo parlotear. Peor, yo pienso que él sabía que me dejaba sin habla. Apuesto que se moría por reírse todo el tiempo y que se estaba deleitando en el hecho de que pronto me tendría en un estado aún peor de vergüenza. Apuesto que AMÓ eso.

Pareció una eternidad cuando finalmente llegamos a la biblioteca, que estaba sorprendentemente llena para un miércoles a la noche, lo que, ¿saben qué?, él seguramente también haya planeado. Quiero decir, más gente, más humillación para Lily Evans, ¿correcto? ¡Él seguramente debía estar vendiendo entradas y haciendo plata de todo el maldito asunto! ¿Quieres ver a Lily Evans quedar como una idiota _otra vez_? Bueno, entonces ENTREN Y TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS EN PRIMERA FILA.

Y en todo este tiempo, yo no tenía idea que él había estado planeando esto. De hecho, yo estaba realmente bastante tranquila. Él estaba siendo totalmente amable. No estoy diciendo que esa amabilidad no me pusiera nerviosa también, pero hacia más _tolerable_ la idea de pasar la siguiente hora sentada con él.

"Sentémonos en la mesa de allá atrás," dijo Potter, señalando hacia una de las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca. Era un área apartada, llena de estanterías. Esos malditos espectadores deben de haber estado desilusionados por la vista así de bloqueada. Solo vieron lo que pasó después. Una lástima.

"Bueno", fue la primera cosa que murmuré en toda la noche. Lo seguí hasta la mesa, tomando el asiento a su lado. Parecía relajado, balanceándose en su silla, con una sonrisa plasmada en su casa (sí, la que SOLÍA gustarme. Ya no. Maldito bastardo,) mirándome. Me senté ahí, derecha, no muy segura de qué hacer.

"¿No crees que deberíamos empezar?" dije un poco ásperamente unos instantes después, al mismo tiempo en que me sentía un poco culpable por mi tono considerando que él había sido amable conmigo hasta el momento, pero ahora estoy contenta de haber podido quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara aunque solo fuera por ese segundo.

"Eh... sí, seguro. Empecemos."

Comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas, sacando libros y unos grandes y tenebrosos libros de Transformaciones. Mi estomago se hizo un nudo nada más al verlos. Instantáneamente supe que esto iba a ir mal. Solo que no sabía CUAN mal podía salir.

Y luego, después de sacar todos esos aterradores e intimidantes libros, que me hacían querer cavar mi propia tumba y enterrarme a mí misma, él saco nuestra VERDADERA herramienta de trabajo. ¿Saben lo que era?

Un clip.

"Esto," dijo él sosteniéndolo antes mi cara, "va a ser nuestra lección del día"

_Esto va a ser nuestra lección del día._

_Un clip_.

Abrí la boca de par en par.

Lo observé, tratando desesperadamente de no gritar o llorar. Podría haber hecho fácilmente cualquiera de las dos cosas a ese punto. ¿Yo pensaba que él había dicho que se lo iba a tomar _seriamente_? Sin chistes, sin bromas, sin tratar de ser gracioso. ¿Yo necesitaba una clase de apoyo y ahí estaba él, diciéndome que me iba a explicar transformaciones con un _clip_? Estaba un poco sorprendida, por decir lo mínimo.

"¿Un clip?" pregunté, tratando de ocultar la ira de mi voz.

"Un clip," repitió él, sonriendo nuevamente.

Ahí fue cuando de verdad me molesté. No tenía idea de que el tipo estuviera hablando _en serio_. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿enseñar una clase con un clip? ¿Quién podría tomarse algo como eso en serio? ¡Yo pensaba que estaba tratando de ser gracioso! ¡Necesitaba que me explicaran y él estaba haciendo un chiste de todo aquello!

"¿Pensé que nos íbamos a tomar todo esto en serio?" Le dije sin importarme más si mi ira se notaba. Estaba furiosa y quería estar segura de que él lo supiera.

"Estoy hablando en serio," protestó Potter, con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara. Quería estrangularlo. A ese punto, todas mis esperanzas de que todo el asunto del tutor resultara habían desaparecido. ¿Era realmente este el tipo con el cual había estado LLORANDO media hora el día anterior? ¿Acaso había escuchado ALGO de todas las cosas que le balbucee ayer? ¿A caso no comprendió cuán IMPORTANTE era esto para mí? ¿Es que de verdad podía ser tan CIEGO?

"Escucha" dije hirviendo, hablado entre dientes tratando desesperadamente de mantener bajo el tono de mi voz. Ya Madame Pince nos estaba observando y Merlín sabe que esa mujer no tiene paciencia. "No sé si me habrás escuchado ayer, pero obviamente no entiendes lo _importante _que esto es para mí. Si no apruebo Trasformaciones, estaré en graves problemas y sé que no te preocupa, pero yo no voy a sentarme aquí a escucharte hablar sobre tu _maldito clip_, malgastando mi tiempo y el tuyo. ¡Así que, si no vas a tomártelo en serio, bien podría ir ahora con McGonagall, porque no voy a desaprobar Transformaciones solo porque no eres lo _suficiente maduro como para manejar esto!_"

Para cuando termine con mi pequeño discurso, me encontraba sin aliento y del color de mi cabello. Estaba enojada, avergonzada y más que un poco decepcionada. Me senté allí, mirando a Potter con los ojos entrecerrados. Él, mientras tanto, se sentó allí mirándome como si estuviera hablando algún tipo de lengua extranjera. Esto, por supuesto, solo me hizo enfurecer más.

"¡Pero yo _estoy_ hablando en serio!" insistió una vez más, esta vez sin una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza, frenando el aluvión de malas palabras que amenazaban con caerse de mi boca. Yo no quería oír más. Estaba tan harta de todos sus "Lo digo en serio, lo digo en serio" sin sentido. Un fuerte ruido que sonó como entre un grito y un suspiro escapó de mi boca, ganando un amenazante "¡Shhh!" de Madame Pince mientras agarraba mis cosas para salir. Había llegado por fin a mi punto de ruptura.

"¡Lily, espera! ¿Podrías esperar un_ momento_?"

Potter me agarró de las muñecas, impidiendo que me fuera de la mesa. Luché contra su agarre, pero como siempre, en una batalla de fuerzas, las probabilidades no estaban en mi favor. Realmente debería hacer ejercicio o algo así. Empezó a empujarme hacia abajo en la silla. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Naturalmente, no tuvo ningún efecto. "Sólo escucha, ¿si?"

"Tienes cinco segundos," espeté, no porque estuviera realmente interesada en lo que iba a decir para defenderse a sí mismo, sino porque todavía me tenía sobre el asiento y no tenía opción.

"¡Bien!" Él respiró hondo y miró directamente hacia mí, con sus ojos duros. "Estoy _hablando_ en serio. El clip... Sé que puede parecer ridículo, pero honestamente puede ayudarnos. No piensas en serio que sólo íbamos a venir aquí y de inmediato empezar a transfigurar los animales, ¿verdad? ¡No llegaremos a ninguna parte de esa manera! Tienes que comenzar desde el principio. Comienza con lo fácil y después progresa. Para eso, el clip. ¿Comprendes, ahora?"

Me senté allí, inmóvil, no pensando en lo que acababa de decir, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. Creo que _tenía_ sentido, comenzar desde el principio. ¿Había pensado que íbamos a comenzar de inmediato de transfigurar animales? A decir verdad, sí, lo había pensado. Quiero decir, eso es en lo que necesitaba la ayuda, ¿no? Pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el tonto estaba en lo cierto. NO puedes comenzar con las cosas difíciles, hay que hacerlo desde el principio. Sin embargo, ¿un clip? Quiero decir, ¡que es como el primer año! Puedo ser mala, pero no tanto. Pero aún así, me di cuenta que mi rabia se transformaba en verguenza.

"Emm, yo... eso es..." Traté de encontrar las palabras, pero no pude. Bajé la cabeza y me incline más en mi asiento. Potter quito la mano con la que me había estado sosteniendo en mi lugar. Él tenía razón, y yo odiaba eso. "Lo siento," dije obligándome finalmente a decirlo, aunque odié hacerlo. "Yo pensé... bueno, me imaginé-"

"No importa." Potter detuvo la disculpa que tanto me estaba costando formular. "Simplemente saca tu varita. Vamos a empezar."

Y así, sin nada más que decir sobre el asunto, empezamos.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos o más, trabajé con el clip, convirtiéndolo en cosas diferentes y de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Potter. No fue difícil. Yo SABÍA cómo hacer todas esas cosas. Es decir, uno de primer año podía hacer la mayor parte de esas cosas. Puedo ser una tonta y puedo ser un fraude, pero cualquiera hubiese podido hacer las cosas que yo estaba haciendo. Eran muy fáciles.

"Ese es tu problema", dijo Potter, después de que yo le expliqué la estupidez de un sencillo ejercicio. "puedes hacer todo esto correctamente porque _sabes _que puede hacerlo y estás segura de ello. Cuando estás transformando animales, es probable que te estés concentrando tanto como la persona de al lado, pero a diferencia de ellos, no te sientes segura. Para transformar realmente algo, tienes que deshacerte de todas tus dudas. Si estás pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, se reduce tu capacidad y lo arruinas, tu varita se mueve de manera equivocada o dices mal las palabras y punto. Tienes que creer que puedes hacerlo antes de que puedas."

Me pregunto si había planeado todo el pequeño discurso antes, porque déjenme decirles, fue _convincente_. Apuesto a que lo robó de uno de esos libros grandes e intimidantes de Trasformaciones había traído, porque cuando piensas en ello, ese podría totalmente ser mi problema. Tal vez, si alguna vez decida hablarle de nuevo, le preguntaré de qué libro lo sacó porque yo apuesto a que hay un montón de cosas ahí que me podrían ayudar. Es una pena que para el momento en el que decida hablar con él de nuevo, probablemente estará muerto.

Y así pasamos la mayor parte de la sesión de transformando clips de diferentes tamaño. Primero, los más pequeños, luego los más grandes, más tarde unos aun más grandes, y luego, si se puede imaginar tal cosa, unos aun más grandes. Y justo cuando creía que un clip no podría ser más grande, Potter sacó un pisapapeles y empezamos a trabajar en eso.

¿Estúpido?

Sí.

¿Tonto?

Aún más

¿Inútil?

Sorprendentemente, no.

Con gran remordimiento tengo que admitir que creo que me reí más esta noche con Potter que lo que lo había hecho alguna vez en mi vida con otro tipo. No lo podía evitar. Quiero decir, hacía estas cosas ridículas o decía algo tan estúpido que me hacía reír. Él es un chico divertido cuando pretende ser agradable. Es una maldición.

Ya saben, es muy extraño como podía odiar a Potter durante seis años seguidos y de repente de la nada, empezaba a reír él y actuar como si fuera un compañero normal o algo así. Quiero decir, ¿Quién HACE eso? No es como si alguien pudiera cambiar durante la noche. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Estoy segura de que Potter se estaba divirtiendo mucho con mi estupidez.

Pero de todos modos, cuando nos sentábamos (o a veces, nos parábamos) a transformar nuestros clips y pisapapeles, riéndonos a intervalos aleatorios, Potter descubrió que había dejado uno de sus preciosos libros de texto en su dormitorio, por lo que insistió en que iría rápidamente a buscar otra copia. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso con que él fuera a buscar un libro, asentí, dándole permiso para salir.

Y ahí es cuando todo se vino abajo.

Ya ven, la normal anti-Potter Lily hubiera sospechado inmediatamente de Potter, al dejarla sola y recorrer a la biblioteca "en busca de un libro". Sin embargo, esta nueva Lily (la que inusualmente había estado pensando que Potter podía ser un ser humano decente) no pareció comprender que Potter es un pendejo sucio y siempre tiene cartas bajo la manga. ESTA Lily no entendía que Potter mas Búsqueda Biblioteca igual a Gran Mentira. La Lily normal habría entendido perfectamente, pero de acuerdo a mis fuentes bien informadas, estaba de vacaciones en algún lugar de Guam, aprendiendo a hacer ropa de cocos de los habitantes locales de Guam.

"Vuelvo en un minuto. Sólo sigue practicando", me había dicho Potter mientras caminaba hacia las estanterías de libros, desapareciendo en alguna parte detrás de la sección de Pociones. No le hice caso a su ausencia, absorta en transformar un pisapapeles de 40 gramos, en silencio pensando que de alguna manera Potter había cambiado por completo, sin yo darme cuenta…

Y entonces me golpeó la realidad.

Literalmente.

Y era mojada.

Era húmeda y pegajosa, blanda y de color verde. Era repugnante.

Y yo estaba CUBIERTA de eso.

Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, mientras mi cerebro todavía estaba tratando de comprender la gran cantidad de pegote verde, que residía actualmente en todo mi cuerpo, Potter regresó de su búsqueda de la biblioteca, obviamente, MUY divertido.

Honestamente traté de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Lo digo en serio. Estaba sinceramente tratando de pensar en alguna manera que todo eso fuera un malentendido y que Potter realmente no tenía nada que ver con ello. Estaba tratando de descubrir una forma en la que el "nuevo" James Potter pudiera ser inocente. Estaba pensando en todo esto hasta que detecté al resto de los Merodeadores moverse detrás de una estantería en la misma dirección de la que Potter acababa de llegar.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas de esa goma verde.

Luego se puso mal.

Cuando miré hacia atrás a Potter, se estaba riendo. "Por Merlín ¿qué te hiciste, Lily?"

Entonces- sí, lo adivinaron.

La Lily Normal regresó de Guam.

"¿Qué que hice, Potter? ¿QUÉ HICE? ¡MERLIN, pensé que habías _cambiado_! ¡Yo pensaba que habías crecido! ¡Eres tan...tan INMADURO! NO PUEDO CREER-"

Ahora déjenme decirles, la Lily normal no hubiese terminado ahí. De hecho, sé que la Lily normal podría haber despotricado unos buenos tres minutos o incluso más, pero no se pudo realizar, dado que, parecía que la señora Pince ya había tenido bastante de todo el ruido.

"¡SEÑORITA EVANS! ¡SEÑOR POTTER! ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA, NO UN DORMITORIO, ¡FUERA! ¡AHORA! ¡ESTÁN MOLESTANDO A TODOS ESTOS ESTUDIANTES Y NO LO TOLERARÉ MÁS! ¡FUERA! ¡BLACK! LUPIN! ¡PETTIGREW! ¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERA! "

Y así, con una mirada de odio a Potter y el resto de su sequito, y un golpe rápido de sus libros, la Lily normal salió de la biblioteca, completamente avergonzada, completamente mortificada y cubierta de alguna sustancia verde no identificada. Todos los merodeadores estaban felices de que su malvado plan había funcionado y la señora Pince finalmente obtuvo su paz y tranquilidad. ¿Y qué hay para la Lily normal?

Bueno, ¿quién realmente se preocupa por ella de todos modos?

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes, 05 de septiembre, Adivinación<strong>

Es como el incidente del pollo de nuevo.

Parece que nosotros, los estudiantes de Hogwarts aún tenemos que conquistar el arte de susurrar y señalar discretamente. Lo que es peor, parece que casi todo el mundo ha oído hablar y / o visto todo el incidente del Pegote Verde, y ahora consideran que es vital discutirlo con cada persona que conozcan. Pero, ¿saben qué? Creo que debería estar contenta. ¡Quiero decir, he sido el tema principal de la fábrica de rumores de Hogwarts estos últimos días! ¿Quién no sería feliz con esa popularidad instantánea? Y (creo que de verdad se reirán con esto)-

Él en realidad _trató_ de hablar conmigo esta mañana.

Él siendo Potter.

En realidad, trató de hablar conmigo _tres_ veces.

La primera vez, simplemente lo miré y me alejé, acompañada por Grace y Emma, ellas también enviándole miradas de odio (después de que les conté lo de la noche de ayer, estaban muy enfadadas con él también. Las amigas son geniales así, ¿no?). Después de eso, pensé que él, siendo tan inteligente como dice ser, entendería la indirecta de "no me hables", pero por desgracia, no, es _James Potter_ de quien estamos hablando. Teníamos que repetirlo por lo menos una docena de veces para que la información fuese procesada por su increíblemente grande y vanidosa cabeza.

La segunda vez, trató de interrumpirme cuando estaba comiendo. Esa vez, me mandé un pedazo de waffle a la boca y lo ignoré de nuevo. Estaba hablando sobre una cosa u otra, pero yo no le presté atención y simplemente seguí comiendo mi waffle y tomando mi jugo de calabaza. Potter, finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que yo no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y se fue unos minutos más tarde

Y por último, la tercera vez, como me estaba sirviendo un poco más de jugo, se acercó y me arrinconó.

"¿Me vas a por lo menos escuchar un _segundo_? No era lo que…"

Estaba harta, cansada y totalmente de mal humor, así que hice lo que cualquier otra persona en mi posición haría...

Le eché la jarra de jugo de calabaza en su cabeza.

Con clase, lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras<strong>

Alguien realmente tiene que darle a ese niño lecciones de cómo mirar fijamente.

No estoy bromeando. Si no estuviera tan enfadada con él, me ofrecería para dárselas yo misma, porque él es perfectamente horrible en ello. Es incluso peor que la mayoría de los de primer año, y son casi tan malos como nadie.

Él está ignorando por completo la número uno, la regla más importante de la mirar fijamente:

¡Se supone que no debes dejar que la persona se dé cuenta que la estas mirando! Quiero decir, ¡eso está completamente en contra del propósito de mirar! ¡ELLOS NO DEBEN SABER QUE LOS ESTAS MIRANDO!

Y entonces, cuando, accidentalmente, descubren que los estas mirando, se supone que DEBES DARTE LA VUELTA RÁPIDAMENTE. ¡Así es como son las cosas! Tu no debes, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, empezar decirles cosas, como si la persona a quien estás mirando (que está, dicho sea de paso, en el lado opuesto de la habitación) realmente pueda entender lo que has dicho. PORQUE NO PUEDEN. Incluso estando interesados en lo que tienes que decir, NO SERÍAN CAPACES DE ENTENDERTE.

Y mientras estás pronunciando estas palabras poco apropiadas, si la supuesta víctima comienza a mirarte y ponerte mala cara porque ellos están tratando de concentrarse en aprender acerca de la forma correcta de usar un Hechizo Ácido (incluso si lo han hecho más veces de las que pueden contar) eso por lo general significa que debes parar tu inexistente charla.

¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? ¡Horrible!

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, dormitorios de chicas de 7 º Año<strong>

Estoy demasiado cansada para escribir tanto. He estado haciendo los deberes durante las pasadas, ¡oh no sé, tres horas, y finalmente acabo de lanzar la toalla!

¿QUÉ LES PASA a estos profesores, de todos modos? ¿Acaso no saben que tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que escribir tres carillas de ensayos sobre el funcionamiento de la Poción de Renovación? ¿No pueden comprender que a nadie le importa si Marte comienza a afectar a las lunas de Júpiter?

Y lo más importante, ¿les importa que, mientras una estudiante en particular está implicada en un ataque sin fin de tarea, esta estudiante puede tener que escuchar que sus dos mejores amigas piensan que ella debe escuchar lo que un mentiroso, engañoso, hijo de puta tiene que decir (aunque estaban completamente del lado de la estudiante más temprano ese día)?

Sinceramente, no creo que lo hagan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, 06 de septiembre, Dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo<strong>

Recientemente he descubierto que esconderme en mi cama con las mantas colocadas firmemente alrededor de mi cuerpo, haciendo mí ensayo de pociones, no es una mala manera de mantenerme alejada de estudiantes burlones y de bastardos persistentes. Es, en realidad, una manera bastante efectiva para esconderse de la población de Hogwarts. Bueno, excepto de Saunders, que es probablemente la peor de todos, pero ella no está aquí. Es probable que este fuera haciendo su papel de "Yo-tengo-una-vida", así que no puede invadir mi refugio.

Grace está aquí, de todas formas. Ella dice que estoy siendo un poco cobarde y que debería ir a hablar con Potter. Sí, seguro. ¿Qué pasó con lo de estar de MI lado Gracie? ¿Qué pasó con ser MI AMIGA? ¿A quién le importa si ella es también SU amiga? Soy su MEJOR AMIGA. ¿Eso no cuentan para nada?

Ella es muy confiada.

También parece que hemos perdido a Emma. Cuando me desperté esta mañana, su cama estaba vacía. Me imaginé que quizás fuera a la biblioteca o tal vez a tomar una ducha, pero eso fue hace casi cinco horas, y ella todavía no ha vuelto. Grace dice que probablemente ella esté teniendo una aventura amorosa secreta (estaba leyendo una de sus novelas románticas entonces). Yo digo que ella está haciendo algo bueno para la humanidad, como el descubrimiento de una cura para el cáncer o la tutoría de un estudiante indefenso o, posiblemente, la busqueda de un gran bol de arroz para su compañera deprimida que se encuentra escondida en su cama de modo que ciertos chicos estúpidos no vengan a molestarla y acosarla. Grace dice que tengo que dejar de dar lástima y obtener mi propio maldito arroz. Le informo que ya no es mi más mi amiga.

Pero no importa lo que Emma está haciendo, no estoy demasiado preocupada. Ella es una chica grande, después de todo. Puede cuidar de sí misma.

Aunque espero que me esté trayendo un poco de arroz.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, todavía escondida en los dormitorios de las chicas de 7 º año<strong>

Nada de Emma. Nada de arroz. Sin embargo, en el lado bueno de las cosas, un ensayo de Pociones terminado. Ahora voy a pasar a la de Adivinación. Júpiter y Marte, aquí vengo.

Las cosas PUEDEN que estén comenzando a mejorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo, 7 de septiembre, dormitorios de las chicas d<strong>**e 7mo**

Emma ha desaparecido de nuevo. Volvió ayer en la cena, insistiendo en que había estado en la biblioteca todo el día (sí, sin arroz) y ahora se ha ido de nuevo. ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante en la BIBLIOTECA? Es un maldito y horrible lugar, y no lo estoy diciendo porque yo he adquirido recientemente un enorme odio por el lugar. Quiero decir, es grande, tiene polvo, y le da a un grupo de alborotadores la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a víctimas inocentes. Así que de nuevo me pregunto, ¿qué tiene de bueno?

He terminado mi tarea de adivinación. Creo que Lily-de-séptimo-año está pasando a Lily de-quinto año-por un tiempo. Lily-de-quinto-año hacía su tarea siempre. Ella era una chica agradable, esa Lily-de-quinto-año. Así que supongo voy a ser ella por un tiempo.

Solo sin las visitas a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes, 08 de septiembre, pociones<strong>

Una vez más me desperté a las 7 am por la chica conocida formalmente como mi amiga (quien no está perdida ahora).

Realmente creo que ella no me entendió cuando comencé con todo el discurso de "no despertar a Lily hasta que no haya pasado al menos una hora desde el comienzo del desayuno". Si lo hubiera hecho, sin duda hubiera tenido por lo menos media hora más de sueño. Ustedes no saben lo que una buena media hora de sueño puede hacer por una chica normal como yo. Podrían hacer un montón de cosas en media hora.

"¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal en una poción de la Renovación, Evans?" La Profesora Abbott me acaba de preguntar. Probablemente piensa que yo no sé la respuesta, pero, sorpresa, yo HICE mi ensayo de ayer por la noche, y yo SÉ la respuesta.

"Knotgrass, profesora", le respondo, teniendo éxito en evitar pronunciar las palabras con tono satisfecho, a pesar de que muera por hacerlo.

"Correcto. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no mirar al profesor cuando se le habla."

Simplemente no puedo hacer nada bueno según ella, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Encantamientos dobles<strong>

¡Oh, Dios! Pero qué idiota.

¿Honestamente cree que lanzando pelotas en forma de proyectil hacia mi cabeza va a hacer que hable con él? ¿Qué PASA con este chico? ¿Está en serio TAN enfermo? ¿Se cree en serio que pequeñas bolas de pergamino lanzadas en dirección a mi cara harán de él una mejor persona?

¡Terapia!

¡Toda esta escuela necesita _terapia_!

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, todavía en Pociones dobles<strong>

Soy culpable, lo admito.

Finalmente me canse y comencé a lanzar proyectiles en forma de bola por encima de mi hombro y espalda a SU cabeza. No podía evitarlo. Me estaba volviendo LOCA. Pero creo que entiendo por qué lo está haciendo ahora. Debo decir que, para una estúpida perdida de pergamino, es jodidamente divertido.

Me pregunto si él ha hecho un juego de ello, también. Yo sí. Ya tengo 70 puntos, al ver cómo le he golpeado en la nariz cuatro veces. Para ser una chica tan normal, TENGO una muy buena puntería.

Grace está obviamente tratando de ocultar su risa mientras tiro otra pelota por encima de mi hombro. Ella dice que le pegué en la barbilla. 3 puntos.

"¿Van a parar ustedes dos? ¡Te vas a meter en problemas! ¡Presta atención!" Emma acababa de sisear en nuestra dirección. Creo que solo está molesta porque Potter la golpeó con una de sus bolitas hace un momento. Cazador de Quidditch o no, es obvio que simplemente no tiene una gran puntería como la mía.

¡Maldita sea! Me dio en la oreja de nuevo. Grace agarró su bolita y la mete en su bolsa. Ha hecho lo mismo con todas. No tengo ni idea por qué. Tal vez ella está juntando municiones.

¡Oh no!

"Señorita Evans, si usted y el señor Potter pueden hacer el favor de dejar de tirarse papeles el uno al otro, ¿puedo continuar con mi clase?"

Flitwick no se ve feliz. La clase se está riendo. Yo me sonrojo. ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>Aún más tarde, en el dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo<strong>

He descubierto por qué Grace guardo todas las municiones de Potter. Resulta que, no sólo estaba lanzando proyectiles en forma de bola en mi dirección por diversión.

Eran notas.

Quién iba a pensarlo, ¿eh?

_Por favor, sólo escúchame._

_¡Si me dejaras explicarte, te puedo decir lo que pasó!_

_Por lo menos responde algo._

_¿Puedes dejar de tirarme esas cosas en mi ojo? ¡La mesa parece una zona de aterrizaje perfecta!_

_¿Estás al menos LEYENDO algo de esto?_

_¡Lily!_

Vamos, díganlo. Soy una idiota.

Aunque, soy una idiota que se divirtió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo traducido por Sparkle Malfoy y Beteado por Egg Dupont<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Sábado 19 de abril del 2014<em>

¿Alguien allí? Yujuuuh!

Bueno, han pasado más de dos años desde que publicamos los primeros dos capítulos. Sentimos realmente la demora, porque este es un fic que nos encanta y realmente queremos que sea apreciado por los lectores en español.

De veras, lo sentimos.

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y esperamos tener el nuevo en un futuro no tan lejano.

Un beso,

Connie (en nombre de Egg y Sparkles).


	4. 9 de septiembre: Reuniones

_"Si robas un banco, y tus pantalones se te caen, está bien reírse. Y deja que tus rehenes se rían también, porque vamos, la vida es divertida."_

_-Jack-Handey_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martes, 09 de septiembre, Encantamientos<strong>_

¡Al diablo! _Soy_ realmente una idiota.

Recuerdo totalmente haber tenido mi pergamino esta mañana. _Sé_ que lo tenía, pero no está en mi bolso. Ni siquiera una estúpida hoja. Pero yo sé que lo tenía. De hecho, recuerdo muy bien haberlo sacado de mi bolso esta mañana, para arreglar esa parte de la tarea de Pociones que realmente no parecía tener sentido ayer por la noche y luego...

... y luego ponerlo en mi escritorio. En mi dormitorio.

Y no en mi bolso.

Uf.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.

"¡Gracie! ¡Ey, Grace!"

Empujé por el hombro a Grace mientras dormía. Murmuró algo incoherente, volvió la cabeza y me ignoro. Le empujé de nuevo, más fuerte, y ella gruño suavemente, levantando la cabeza por encima del escritorio. Parpadeo con cara seria hacia mí. "¿Mmm?" se quejó en su sueño.

"¿Tienes un pergamino que me prestes?"

"¿Pergamino?"

"Sí, pergamino."

Grace estiró sus manos por encima de su cabeza mientras bostezaba lentamente, ni siquiera preocupada por el hecho de que estábamos en medio de la clase de Eencantamientos y haciendo bastante evidente que recién se había despertado de una siesta. Más para mi fastidio, incluso a pesar de su estado de cansancio, Grace era aún capaz de darme lo que se puede denominar como una sonrisa bastante diabólica. "Lily", me reta, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Con el fin de construir tu responsabilidad, ¡tienes que aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus olvidos!"

Rodé los ojos y la miré enojada, ignorando la mantra de regaños que Emma siempre le repite a Grace cada vez que ella se olvida algo. ¡Qué hipócrita es esta chica!

"¡Grace! ¡Vamos!"

"Eres una Premio Anual, Lily. ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte a ser mejor de lo que puedes ser!"

Le di una mirada desagradable mientras ella ponía su cabeza sobre el escritorio, cerrando rápidamente sus ojos una vez más.

Ella puede seguir con esas tonterías todo el tiempo que quiera, pero creo que ambas sabemos que esto no tiene nada que ver con ayudarme a ser mejor de lo que puedo ser, y si con la diversión de Grace.

Maldita mejor amiga.

Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo ningún pergamino y Flitwick solo sigue y sigue y me lo voy a perder todo...

Ey, espera un segundo...

Pergamino. Aquí. Aquí

¡OH, Merlín! A veces me pregunto a dónde están mis sentidos...

**Hechizo de Restauración**

**1) ¿Para qué se usa un hechizo restaurador?**

Un hechizo de Restauración fuerza a un animago que se ha convertido a la forma animal a volver a su forma humana.

**2) ¿Cuáles son los efectos de este hechizo?**

El efecto del hechizo es un amplio y luminoso destello de luz azul-blanco.

**3) ¿Cómo realizar correctamente un hechizo de Restauración?:**

¿Él piensa realmente que voy a copiar todo eso? Pág. 843 de Encantamientos y sus similares de Newton J. Riter...

Bueno, eso duró mucho. De verdad que estoy empeorando. En serio. A esta altura, el año pasado, me hubiera sentado aquí y copiado cada palabra de ese pizarrón. Y en quinto año... ¡Merlín, en _quinto año_ hubiera anotado material de lectura adicional! Era un poco como un anorak en aquel entonces. Realmente no sé que me está pasando últimamente. ¿No se supone que uno _adquiere_ mayor responsabilidad a medida que se hace mayor y no que la pierde?

¿Ven? Otro claro ejemplo de por qué no debería estar viva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miércoles 10 de septiembre, Desayuno en el Gran Salón<strong>_

No voy a ir a mi clase de tutoría de esta noche. Simplemente no iré. Nadie puede obligarme. No voy ser humillada nunca más. No voy a tolerarlo.

Además, desde que no hablo con con James Potter, podría ser un poco difícil, en caso de que fuera.

Nadie me puede culpar por no ir. En serio, no pueden. Si tengo que hacerlo, me sentaré mañana con McGonagall y le explicaré exactamente por qué no me presenté. Tengo la intención de hablar con ella de todos modos, porque necesito un cambio de tutor. Una vez que ella escuche todo lo de mi catástrofe con el Pegote Verde (si es que no lo ha hecho ya), sé que me dejará cambiar. Yo soy, después de todo, una de sus favoritas, por desgracia, también lo es Potter, pero nosotras las mujeres tenemos que mantenernos unidas en tiempos como estos, y si tengo que recordárselo, lo haré.

Poder femenino, Profesora; todo es sobre el Poder Femenino.

Cambiaré mi tutor, aprobaré Transformaciones y mi vida volverá a su rumbo.

Así que no iré, y ya está.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miércoles 10 de Septiembre, Historia de la Magia<strong>_

Tuve una mañana fabulosa, incluso a pesar de que tenía Transformaciones, lo que generalmente significa que no será una buena mañana. Hoy fue una clase para tomar apuntes, así que no tuve que preocuparme por humillarme frente a todos, al menos por hoy. Esto me puso de tan buen humor que ni siquiera me molestó que Grace siguiera pegándome con su pluma porque yo me negaba a parar de dibujar corazones en mis apuntes (¿mencioné que Amós me rozó solo hace un rato con un educado "perdón"?) Ah, el cielo). Ella es tan vaga. Solo quería que tomara los apuntes, porque ella no quería y Emma dijo que su mano le dolía. ¿Qué pasa con eso de todos modos? ¿No soy una Premio Anual? ¿No soy yo, quien se supone que debe darle órdenes? ¿Cuán injusto es eso?

Pero lo hice de todos modos. Tomé nota sobre la clase de Transformaciones. Creo que lo hice bastante bien, también. Cuando mantienes el pergamino lejos de tu cara, la cursiva se ve toda clara y organizada, y totalmente fabulosa- bueno, a excepción de los corazones dibujados a lo largo de los márgenes. Estos parecen un poco tontos, pero a esa altura realmente no pude evitarlo.

Soy una alborotadora.

"¿Señorita Evans podría quedarse unos momentos después de clase por favor?"

¿Señorita Evans? ¿Qué? _¿Yo?_

¿Disculpe?

¿Por Merlín, qué puede querer McGonagall de mí esta vez? ¡No he hecho nada todavía! Quiero decir, estoy trabajando muy duro tratando de ser un buen modelo a seguir y todo- ya saben, a la altura de un Premio Anual- pero es sólo que eso _no_ va a pasar si me sigue haciendo quedar después de clase. Arruina mi buena reputación (¡Bah! ¿_Qué_ reputación?). Y la mirada penetrante de "¿en nombre de Merlín qué has hecho esta vez?" que estaba recibiendo de Grace y Emma no me estaba ayudando tampoco. Estúpidos chicas.

Así que cuando la campana sonó, yo todavía estaba siendo fusilada por las miradas de "¿Qué has hecho?" por casi todos los de la clase, tienen que entender mi grado de desconformidad. Quiero decir, ustedes también se habrían sentido incómodos ¿no? Esta era la segunda vez en mi primera maldita semana de colegio que era llamada por un profesor para hablar en privado. Tendría que ser un record de algo.

"¿Profesora?" pregunté tímidamente, cuando estuve segura de que todos se habían ido de la clase. Nadie iba a escuchar MIS horrores. Especialmente cuando yo no sabía cuáles eran todavía.

"Señorita Evans." McGonagall señaló con la cabeza su escritorio. Miserablemente, me senté lentamente en la silla. Ah, deja vu. Esto no iba a ser bueno, para nada bueno. Quiero decir, uno _sabe_ que es malo cuando te hacen sentarte.

"¿Qué pasa Profesora?"

Traté desesperadamente de mantener lejos el tono de pánico de mi voz, pero no pude hacerlo completamente. ¿Y quién podría culparme realmente? En el corto tiempo que llevaba sentada ahí, traté desesperadamente de darme cuenta que podría ser lo que McGonagall quería. Ella no podía sacarme ya de la clase, acababa de asignarme a mi tutor, (aunque no haya funcionado bien, ¡pero ella aún no sabía eso!) ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no?

McGonagall me miró con curiosidad, alzando sus cejas ante mis obvios nervios. "Relájese Evans. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solamente quería informarle que el Director solicita su presencia para una reunión de Premios Anuales en su oficina mañana por la noche luego de la cena."

¿Una reunión?

¿Me puso así de nerviosa, casi llegando al _colapso nervioso_ solo por una _reunión_?

¡Ufff! ¡Profesores!

"Oh," suspiré, dejando caer mis hombros en un alivio instantáneo. Creo oír una risa leve desde donde se encontraba McGonagall. Estoy segura de que le resulto _increíblemente_ divertida. "¿Eso es todo entonces?" le pregunté, un poco alerta por el hecho de que McGonagall se estuviese riendo de mi obvio alivio. ¿Los profesores tienen permitido hacer eso? ¿A reírse de los estudiantes, me refiero? ¿No está en contra del Código de Conducta de los Profesores o algo? Si no lo está, realmente creo que debería.

"En realidad," dijo McGonagall, una vez que superó su pequeño momento de humillación a Lily. Se veía un poco tensa, más aún, con la cara toda arrugada y un poco inquieta en su silla. Eso es. Hice que la Profesora McGonagall se pusiera nerviosa. Ja. Los papeles se han invertido, pequeña.

"En realidad," repitió un momento después. "tengo una pregunta que hacerle. ¿Cómo han ido sus clases de apoyo?"

Eso fue como una patada en el estómago.

Emm… Bueno… El tema con mi tutoría Profesora…

¿Qué se _suponía_ que dijera?

Entre todas las estupideces para preguntar, ¿tenía que preguntar sobre mis clases? Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, viendo que ella es mi profesora y todo, pero ¡vamos! ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? "Bueno, mire Profesora, durante mi reciente sesión de clases de apoyo, un objeto largo, verde y viscoso fue arrojado directamente hacia mi cuerpo por mi tutor y sus amigos lo que me hizo perder la razón, por lo que yo, junto con mi tutor, fuimos expulsados de la biblioteca. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Ah, sí. _Eso_ hubiera estado bien. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Están yendo perfectamente, Profesora. Incluso aprendí más de lo que esperaba la última sesión."

Eso es. Mentí.

Soy muy _muy_ mala.

"Me alegra escucharlo, Evans," McGonagall asintió y me pareció que era ella la que ahora se sentía aliviada. Quería reírme un poquito, ustedes saben, solo para fastidiarla, pero luego recordé que ella era mi profesora y yo una Premio Anual, y las Premios Anuales no hacen estupideces y no son tan inmaduras como para reírse ante sus profesores en el nombre de la venganza. "Pero," añadió, haciendo que mis pensamientos se detuvieran. Los "peros" nunca son buenos. "Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirle"

¿Un favor? ¿A mí?

"Verá," continuó. "He estado teniendo algunos problemas con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor."

¿El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? En el nombre de Merlín ¿qué tendré yo que ver con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? No juego al Quidditch. ¡Apenas puedo volar!

"Parece que estamos en la desesperada necesidad de remplazar a dos miembros del equipo del año pasado. A pesar de que le dije que Potter no tendría problemas de Quidditch con sus clases de apoyo, necesitamos hacer las pruebas pronto. Parece que la Profesora Sprout ya tiene al equipo de Hufflepuff completo y practicando, y me gustaría tener la posibilidad de ganar la Copa de este año. Así que, ¿le importaría si su clase de hoy a la noche se cancela? Estoy segura que usted y Potter pondrán encontrar otra fecha posible para reprogramar."

¡SIIIIIIIIII!

¡GRACIAS, DIOS!

¡No tenía que no ir! ¡No tenía que explicarle a McGonagall por qué no asistiría a las clases esta semana! ¡Ella estaba inventando la _excusa para mí_! ¿Y pensó que me estaba pidiendo un _favor_? ¿Está _loca_?

"Bueno, supongo que está bien," respondí, manteniendo mi felicidad fuera de mi tono de voz bastante bien, incluso sonando un poco decepcionada, creo. Soy una actriz tan talentosa. "Cualquier cosa por Gryffindor, ¿no?"

McGonagall asintió con una sonrisa. "Gracias, señorita Evans. Le diré a Potter. Puede irse ahora."

No necesitaba decírmelo dos veces. Agarrando rápidamente mis libros, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que acababa de mentirle descaradamente a mi profesora, recogí mis últimas cosas y salí corriendo.

Pero ahora me siento un poco mal. Quiero decir, si le hubiera dicho a la Profesora McGonagall la verdad (que mis clases no estaban yendo bien y que en realidad estaban fracasando completamente en su propósito) ella seguramente nunca habría permitido que esta cancelación sucediera. Sin embargo, porque mi estúpida boca habla de más y dice mentiras ella sola sin mi consentimiento, no voy a tener clases hoy en la noche.

Ustedes definitivamente no deben mentirles a sus profesores. Eso lo sé realmente. Pero lo hice. Y sin dificultad, de hecho.

Cuando muera, iré directamente al infierno.

No creo que ni siquiera me dejen parar y tomar mis maletas, o despedirme.

No. Iré directo allí.

Y tan pronto como llegue, voy a tener un encuentro personal con Satanás en persona, porque los realmente malos van a conocerlo. Y cuando Satanás diga que he sido una mala persona, solo voy a tener que asentir y estar de acuerdo por que ¿saben qué? Soy una chica horrible, terrible, estúpida, tonta y miserable.

Bah.

Apuesto que Satanás nunca le mintió a su profesora de Transformaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Dormitorios de las chicas de 7mo<strong>

**TOP CINCO DE RAZONES POR LAS CUALES NO DEBERÍAS DEJAR NOTAS DE JAMES POTTER TIRADAS POR TU DORMITORIO**

5) El dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo año ya es un lío de por sí. En serio- corpiños, revistas, libros, pergaminos, ropa- todo lo que ustedes pueden imaginar se puede encontrar por el piso. Simplemente cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar. Es insano. ¿Por qué añadir más leña al fuego?

4) Em, gérmenes de hombre.

3) Si dichas notas están tiradas sin reparo sobre el suelo, quiere decir que no se han quemado todavía. ¿Hola? ¡Muevan ese trasero y a quemar esas ridículas cosas! ¡Vamos! ¡A hacerlo!

2) Em… no tengo realmente una número dos, pero una lista del TOP cuatro no parecía tan atractiva como un TOP cinco, así que lo cambié.

**1) ¡ELISABETH SAUNDERS PUEDE AGARRARLAS Y LEERLAS! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA!**

Doblemente maldición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aún más tarde, dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo.<strong>_

Mi vida es tan miserable. Mi fabulosa mañana resultó ser mucho para mí mal karma. Aparentemente, no estaba sufriendo lo suficiente. Ahora, no solo me estoy sintiendo ridículamente culpable por haberle mentido a McGonagall, sino que Elizabeth Saunders está constantemente paseándose por la habitación, mirándome con mala cara y luego mirando su bolso donde escondió las notas de Potter. Brillante. Todo es maravillosamente brillante...

Todo esto es culpa de Grace. Realmente lo es. _Ella_ fue la que guardó esas malditas notas y _luego_ tuvo el talante de dejarlas en cualquiera lado para que ¡CUALQUIERA PUDIERA VERLAS! ¿QUÉ LE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ TENGO AMIGAS TAN MALDITAMENTE TONTAS?

Por eso es que no fui para nada simpática con ella cuando entro en el dormitorio unos minutos atrás, confusa, sucia y con una mirada de desagrado en su cara. Aparentemente Potter estaba de un humor homicida esta tarde durante las pruebas y dejó a todo el equipo por el suelo. Y por más cruel que pueda parecer, solo tengo que decir una cosa: mejor ellos que yo. O, en realidad, mejor Grace que yo. Por el momento no tengo ningún problema en especial con los demás miembros o miembros potenciales del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Solo con mi tonta amiga.

Oh, Merlín, ahí viene de nuevo. Saunders, no Grace. Si, entiendo que me desprecies estúpida, y también entiendo que estés ofendida porque tu hombrecito de juguete prefiera tirarme bolitas de pergamino a mí y no a ti, pero realmente no me importa, ASI QUE PODRÍAS PARAR DE MIRARME ASI! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!

Al diablo con todo. Me voy a vivir a Guam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jueves 11 de septiembre, Historia de la Magia<strong>_

No lo puedo creer. Realmente no lo creo.

Emma no aparece

_De nuevo_.

Salvo que esta vez, ¡decidió _faltar_ a clase!

Es cierto. "Crebrito-Vance" ha faltado a Historia de la Magia.

Estoy tan orgullosa de ella, que estoy a punto de explotar.

Ahora no tiene la posibilidad de usa la mentira de "estuve en la biblioteca". Ella no puede estar en "la biblioteca" cuando se supone que debe estar en clase. Ahora la tengo.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que nuestra pequeña come-libros Emma haría algo así? Quiero decir, _yo_ nunca faltaría a clases. Eso es para locos. Con mi mala suerte, Filch me atraparía antes de que pudiera salir de mi dormitorio. La vida es algo injusta a veces.

Hubiera deseado que me lo _dijera_. Quizás mi mala suerte, combinada con su buena suerte, podría haberme dado la oportunidad y podría haber ido con ella. ¿Quién sabe?

Oh, bueno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde, Encantamientos<strong>_

Emma sigue sin aparecer. Simplemente estupendo ¿no?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aún más tarde, Runas Antiguas<strong>_

**Carta de Lily Evans a Amos Diggory, La Cual Nunca En Su Vida Enviaría, Pero Que Todavía Disfruta Escribir Porque Ella No Tiene Nada Mejor Que Hacer Más Que observar y Soñar Con Él En Runas Antiguas**

Querido Amos,

¡Hola! Tú no me conoces, pero me gustaría hacerte saber que creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Atentamente,

Lily Evans

...

Querido dios del sexo,

¡Hola de nuevo, Amos! Pensé que debería escribirte otra rápida nota para informarte que te amaría _aún más_ si dejaras de hablarle a Penny O'Jene porque me estás haciendo poner terriblemente _celosa_. Seguro ella es amable y todo, pero honestamente, ¿has _mirado_ sus manos recientemente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las lavo? ¡Es asqueroso!

Perdón por eso, amor. Voy a empezar a tomar clases de amabilidad de Emma Vance (cuando la encuentre), así que no tendrás que preocuparte por mi negatividad.

Oh, y cuando de te des cuenta de mi ráfaga abrumadora de celos, quizás también quieras darte cuenta que estoy luchando con el número 13 en la sección B. Cualquier ayuda será bienvenida.

Atentamente,

Sola y desesperada.

...

Querido objeto de mis sentimientos no correspondidos,

¿Olvide mencionar que quiero tener hijos contigo? Solo pensé que deberías saberlo.

Atentamente,

La aun atascada en la número trece.

...

Querido atractivo Diggory,

Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero si no mueves tu mano no podré ver la respuesta del ejercicio 13 en el pergamino de Julie Little, creo que me molestaré un poco Gracias. Te amo.

Atentamente,

Roja asquerosa.

...

Querido adorable Amos,

¡Brillante! ¡Ni si quiera teníamos que hacer la 13! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste amor? ¿Puede ser porque estas tan concentrado en tu conversación con Penny que ni siquiera me prestas atención? Déjala, querido. Por el bien de mi ya decreciente cordura.

Atentamente,

Perdiendo mi mente.

...

Querido chico gracioso sentado dos asientos delante de mí,

¡Genial Merlín, Amos! ¿Fuiste tú quien se dio vuelta y me preguntó si tenía una pluma demás? ¿De verdad? Oh fiel Merlín, ¡realmente creo que pasó!

"Ey, Lily! ¿Tienes una pluma de sobra?"

Te daría más que una pluma si me sonríes una vez más de esa forma, mi querido y dulce Amos. Gracias por hacer brillar mi día y hasta la próxima vez, te digo hasta luego.

Atentamente,

Tu futura esposa (em... o acosadora)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aún más tarde, Defensa contra las artes oscuras<strong>_

¡Ya son cuatro clases, Grace! ¡Cuatro! ¿Dónde puede estar?- LE

**Calculo que se escapo para un fin de semana sucio con algún tipo viejo. ¿No sería eso brillante?-GR**

Dudo mucho que haya algo de brillante en eso, Gracie. Además es jueves. ¿Puedes tener un fin de semana sucio un jueves? Creo que no. No hay mucho de fin de semana en eso.

**¿Sabe Emma hechizos anticonceptivos? Merlín, espero que sí. Quedar embarazada **_**no**_** es directamente una opción para ella ahora.**

No puedo creer que pueda responder a eso.

**Oh, ¡relájate Lily! ¡El mundo no se está acabando! Ella regresará eventualmente. ¿Pensé que estabas orgullosa de que estuviera saltándose clases?**

Si, _una_ clase, _quizás dos_, ¡no todas! ¿Y si hay algo malo? ¿Y si le pasó algo malo? ¿Y si ella está enferma y yaciendo en su lecho de muerte y nosotras no estaremos allí para verla? ¿Y si se la llevan rápidamente en un ataúd antes de que podamos ir a despedirnos? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ ENTONCES?

**Emm… ¿No lo sé?**

Sí, bueno, me alegra que una de nosotras pueda pensar ese tipo de cosas.

**Eres tan disparatada Lily.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde tarde, cena en el Gran Salón<strong>_

Bueno, encontramos a Emma.

Sip.

Emma y su novio.

¡NOVIO!

¡EL NOVIO QUE ELLA NUNCA SE MOLESTÓ EN COMENTARNOS!

Pagará. La estrangularía ahora, pero primero, ella está sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw (con su novio) y segundo, tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

Tengo a Satanás de mi lado ahora. No podrá salir viva de esta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo más tarde, Dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo<strong>_

En todo el tiempo que hace que conozco al Profesor Dumbledore, he escuchado cosas un poco raras sobre él. La más frecuente debe ser que está un poco fuera de sus cabales. Ahora, siendo la chica racional que soy, nunca creería esos tontos rumores. Quiero decir, ¡el hombre es posiblemente el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo! ¿Cómo podría estar loco y hacer todas esas cosas asombrosas? Uno no puede hacer ambas cosas. Estoy segura. Leí sobre ello. ¿Entonces, y todos esos rumores? Los ignoraba.

Eso es, hasta que vi su oficina esta noche.

Querido. Merlín.

Creo que nunca había visto tantos cachivaches desde que mi tía Mae tuvo esa venta de garaje cuando tenía siete. ¡Era terrible! Quiero decir, asumo que todos sus adornos y aparatos tienen sus pequeños usos, pero honestamente, ¿realmente necesita tantos? Simplemente no lo creo.

Y creo que Dumbledore debe haberse dado cuenta de mi innecesario embobamiento desde el momento en que entré a su oficina porque sonrió y empezó a mirar sus cachivaches afectivamente, mientras me decía, "Uno nunca puede tener demasiados aparatos útiles, señorita Evans."

¿Útiles? ¿ÚTILES? ¿Él llamó a esas cosas _útiles_?

Pero por supuesto no podía decirle eso, así que me senté ahí, asintiendo como la idiota que soy. Quizás algún día, le pregunte a Dumbledore por qué me eligió como Premio Anual, porque realmente soy una idiota. Quizás pensó que se sentiría más cómodo con alguien tan desquiciado como él. Bueno, si fue así, encontró a su igual.

"Antes de que comencemos nuestra reunión," Dumbledore comenzó, mirándonos significativamente a Potter ( a quien estaba ignorando maravillosamente, debo añadir) y a mí, "Debo primero felicitarlos a ustedes dos por alcanzar tan alta posición. No es un trabajo fácil, ser Premios Anuales, pero estoy seguro que ustedes dos pueden llevar a cabo la tarea maravillosamente."

¿Maravillosamente? ¿Potter y yo?

Oh, sí. Bien loco que está este.

Potter y yo murmuramos nuestros agradecimientos mientras Dumbledore jugueteaba con una de los aparatos en su escritorio. Sus dedos pasaron lentamente sobre un pequeño tazón de metal con un montón de varas y pelotas saliendo de él. Era un objeto extraño que hizo que me preguntara cual sería exactamente su uso. No parecía que pudiera ser usado para muchas cosas.

"Señorita Evans, Señor Potter." Dijo nuestros nombres tan formalmente, tan seriamente, que una sensación de frío bajo por mi columna y quité bruscamente mi vista del aparato. Dumbledore se veía tan serio como sonaba. "Vamos a hablar de algunas cosas esta noche, y otras noches también, que quizás quieran o no escuchar. Algunas de ellas son cosas comunes, como itinerarios y prefectos, pero otras," hizo una pausa ahí, respirando profundamente. "Otras serán vitales. Otras, como el tema de Voldemort."

_Voldemort._

Supongo que es algo raro, el que no mencionar a Voldemort antes, pero traté de no pensar sobre él y todo el desastre y la destrucción que estaba causando el conocido como Quien-ustedes-saben en el mundo mágico. No es tanto que no tuviera miedo de lo que este… esta _cosa_, está haciendo. Por el contrario realmente, soy hija de muggles y estoy más afectada que muchos otros magos y brujas de mi edad. Pero esa es la cosa ¿no? Soy hija de muggles. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, realmente no…se lo suficiente. No tengo las cientos de generaciones de sangre pura luchando contra los hijos de muggles inculcadas en mi cabeza desde mi nacimiento. Nunca pude ver la separación entre ciertas familias de sangre pura por su gran debate sobre la sangre. Simplemente viví en la seguridad de mi cielo hasta los once años cuando fui lanzada aquí totalmente desprevenida. ¿Cómo puedes realmente temerle a un nombre cuando no entiendes realmente cuál es el meollo de todo el asunto?

No es como si no estuviera dando lo mejor de mí para arreglar la situación. Yo estoy, después de todo, estudiando para convertirme en Auror.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi ignorancia en el tema, supongo que estaba todavía un poco sorprendida cuando Dumbledore menciono su nombre. No se suele escuchar muy seguido. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de mi reacción y movió su cabeza en señal de comprensión.

"Me disculpo," dijo, recorriendo el tazón y baratija con sus dedos una vez más. "No estoy tratando de asustarlos. Si no creyera que ustedes dos no podrían soportar una noticia como esta, no se las diría. Pero parte de la razón por la que ustedes están hoy aquí sentados, es porque sus profesores y yo creemos que pueden soportar estas cosas. Las cosas están empeorando, y ustedes, como prefectos, deben ser capaces de tomar el control de la escuela si comenzaras ciertas situaciones extremas." Se detuvo nuevamente, haciendo más leve su voz y mirando por encima del marco de sus lentes. "¿Ambos entienden lo que estoy diciendo?"

No quería asentir, pero lo hice de todas formas. ¿Qué quería decir con "ustedes entienden"? No, realmente no entiendo. Quiero decir, seguro, ahora sé por qué Potter fue elegido como prefecto en contraposición de Amos (todo el mundo sabe que el pelear contra las artes oscuras corre en su familia). De hecho, creo que sus padres son Aurores, pero en serio. ¿Yo? Seguro, yo sé todos los encantamientos y hechizos y todo eso, pero ¿en situaciones extremas? Realmente no sé. Quizás ni siquiera debería estar tratando de convertirme en Auror. Seriamente, si lo piensas soy muy inmadura. Quiero decir, me siento y me quejo todo el día de mis amigas, mi vida y soy total y completamente ciega para todo. No es exactamente material para ser Auror. Moriría en diez segundos.

"¿Señor? Tengo una pregunta, ¿si no le molesta?" Esto vino de Potter.

Dumbledore asintió. "Por supuesto."

"Bueno, la cosa es que, no es como si fuera el primer año que la locura de Voldemort causa estragos. Mis padres han estado persiguiéndolo por años. Entonces ¿por qué este año? ¿Por qué elegirnos ahora? Espero que no le moleste que lo diga, pero el prefecto del año pasado fue Rabastan Lastrange, y todos sabemos que los Lastrange están llenos de prejuicios."

Ahora, ¿eso fue una pregunta de Auror o qué? Obviamente Dumbledore también lo pensó, porque a pesar de que suspiró, se podría decir que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa. ¿Por qué Potter, entre tanta gente tenía que tener los genes de Auror? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no puedo tener ni un mínimo chance? Comparada con él, yo podría ser tranquilamente la mugre del piso.

"A veces pienso que es demasiado listo para su propio bien, Señor Potter," respondió Dumbledore pestañeando. Esperaba que Potter sonriera con aires de suficiencia ante el cumplido, pero su expresión era seria. Dumbledore suspiró una vez mas y continuó, "Pero desgraciadamente, está en lo cierto. El año pasado los prefectos no fueron elegidos por las mismas razones que ustedes dos, y me disculpo por la escasez de mi información, pero no puedo responder eso por el momento. Hay ciertas cosas que un anciano debe mantener para sí mismo. Al menos por ahora"

Honestamente, que respuesta tonta. Quiero decir, ¿no se dio cuenta que eso nos dio aún más curiosidad? Nunca pensé que Dumbledore no fuera inteligente, todo lo contrario en realidad, ¡pero en serio! Eso es tan ridículo.

Bueno, después de eso, el tema cambio abruptamente. Obviamente Dumbledore no quería más de las preguntas inteligentes de Potter y, por mi parte, estaba profundamente agradecida. Quiero decir, ¿realmente no podía dejar que él chico me hiciera quedar como una idiota haciendo todas esas preguntas inteligentes mientras yo apenas me sentaba ahí y me veía linda (lo cual no hubiera estado en condiciones de hacer, de cualquier manera), verdad?

Premio Anual, soy verdaderamente solo una idiota con una placa.

Así que después de discutir sobre los prefectos y los puntos de las casas por unos diez minutos, Dumbledore finalmente nos dejo ir. No voy a mentir y decir que no me sentí aliviada cuando finalmente me pude levantar de esa silla y dejar esa oficina.

Potter y yo nos fuimos juntos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

A pesar de que recordé que me había prometido miles de veces que no volvería a hablar con Potter nunca, pero _nunca_ más, mientras caminábamos a través de los pasillos uno al lado del otro, el silencio se hizo incomodo, y me fue imposible seguir callada por mucho más tiempo.

Culpo de esto a mi conmocionada forma de ser y a mi cansancio en esas horas.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante, ¿no?"

Las palabras resonaron en las paredes del silencioso pasillo, haciéndolas sonar aún más fuerte de lo que en realidad habían sido. Al principio, pareció como si él no me hubiera escuchado, pero luego, de repente, Potter se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que yo también me detuviera.

Y solamente me _miró_.

Quiero decir, realmente me miro. Como si me estuviera analizando o algo. Me sentí incomoda bajo su mirada, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué esperaba lograr mirándome de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero luego, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darme cuenta qué estaba ocurriendo, su mirada analizadora se convirtió en una mirada extremadamente molesta.

Oh vaya.

"Oh, ¿así que _ahora_ quieres hablar?" dijo él bruscamente, estrechando su mirada. Me contuve de mueca, suponiendo que probablemente me lo mereciera. Yo volqué, después de todo, un jarro de jugo de calabaza sobre su cabeza. E ignoré sus notas. Ambas cosas él se las merecía, pero quizás no fueron las más maduras de mi parte.

"¡No tienes que ser tan desagradable!" le contesté, cruzándome de brazos.

"¿No tienes que ser tan desagradable?" repitió Potter, la ira y la repulsión eran evidentes en su voz. "_¿No tienes que ser tan desagradable?_ ¿De verdad eres tan ciega, Evans? ¿Estás totalmente loca? ¿Te tan superior que el resto de nosotros y esta toda tu cabeza en las nubes?" resopló con disgusto. "Solo déjame solo, ¿podrás, Evans? Ya he tenido suficiente de ti."

Me quedé helada. No me podía mover. Mi mente estaba dando vueltas.

¿Qué, en el nombre de la magia, fue todo eso?

Quiero decir, suponía que él debía estar enfadado conmigo por no haberme dado cuenta que sus notas eran verdaderamente notas y no solo pedazos de pergamino enrollados como pelotas para mi entretenimiento, pero en serio, ¿por qué de repente soltó todo eso? Sé que siempre me quejo sobre que Potter es malo conmigo y todo eso, pero en realidad, nunca fue realmente tan malo. Él siempre fue más una molestia que un bully. Al menos para mí, de cualquier forma. Él solamente me molestaba para acabar con mis nervios— sugiriendo cosas como el invitarme a salir porque sabía que nadie lo haría o molestándome de como siempre iba a Hogsmade con Grace y Emma— pero nunca fue tan…desagradable. Como es con Snape.

Pero por la manera en la que me estaba mirando recién, bien pudiera haber sido Snape.

Así que solo me quedé ahí, en shock, mirando a Potter irse por el pasillo, completamente perpleja por lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Y saben qué? Cuando le conté a Grace todo eso, cuando finalmente regresé a la Torre de Gryffindor (Emma no estaba de nuevo. Estaba con su _novio_), a Grace no le sorprendió para nada.

"¡Bueno, obviamente que él se pondría así contigo Lily! ¡Está totalmente molesto contigo!"

"¿Por qué no conteste sus notas?" pregunté confundida. "¡Pero no sabía que eran notas! E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ¿no te parece que es muy poco para estar tan brutalmente enojado conmigo por unas tontas palabras sin responder? ¿O fue el jugo de calabaza? ¡Pero incluso eso sería tonto! ¡Él ya se había limpiado para cuando comenzó la primera clase! Es estúpido."

Lo que definitivamente lo fue. La gente no tendría que ser tan desagradable como Potter lo estaba siendo solo porque una chica tuvo un pequeño momento de estupidez y accidentalmente pensó que sus notas eran el equipo para un nuevo juego, o porque ella se canso de sus bromas y decidió que necesitaba relajarse. Algunos chicos solo necesitan crecer.

"No, no, no" bufó Grace, meneando su cabeza. "No tiene nada que ver con eso. Él está molesto contigo por_ otra_ razón."

¿Otra razón? ¿Qué?

"¿Y qué carajo le hice ahora?"

Grace suspiró, actuando como si le estuviera hablando a una pequeña y estúpida niña, más que a su mejor amiga de diecisiete años. "Escucha Lil," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No es mi lugar el decírtelo y tú lo sabes. Si estás tan interesada, quizás quieras preguntarle a él, ¿no crees?"

¿Preguntarle a él? ¿PREGUNTARLE A ÉL? ¿Está bromeando? ¿Y arriesgarme a recibir otro azote como el de antes, con todas las ofensas, los insultos y el "déjame en paz"? No lo creo.

Así que esa fue mi noche.

No puedo creer que él se haya enojado conmigo. Eso no es justo. Quiero decir, en serio, hay algo definitivamente mal con la situación. Se supone que _yo_ soy la que debería estar molesta, ¡no al revés! ¿O puede que él se haya olvidado de cierto accidente con un pegote verde que ocurrió la semana pasada? ¿Por qué tiene que invadir mi tiempo de estar molesta?

Estúpido, estúpido imbécil.

* * *

><p>Sábado 19 de julio del 2014<p>

¡Miren! Una nueva actualización este año, ¿no es maravilloso?

Este capítulo fue traducido por Sparkle Malfoy y beteado por Egg Dupont, así que los agradecimientos van para ellas. El capítulo cinco está en proceso de beteo, así que es posible que no demoremos tanto en actualizar nuevamente. _Posiblemente._

Un beso y muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Connie.


End file.
